Im just kinda winging it
by Thornsilverfox
Summary: Miranda fell down a flight of stairs, she died, only to be sent to the world of Naruto. Before the show even started. Now she's dealing with war, her own issues, and a father she never knew until recently. Not to mention trying to seduce a certain blonde we all know and love. (MinatoXOc)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I know a good portion of people skip over these, but i'm going to write it anyway. Alright so, I wrote this story when I was thirteen, I published it when I was seventeen. So this has been going on for awhile now, I published it on fanfic only to take it down. I published it on wattpad, and the original is still there, however it's cringy. I cringe everytime I read it, therefore I'm doing a complete overhaul on I'm just kind of winging it, and my sequel book, all or nothing. I'm combining them into one book, and I might even remove the originals, I haven't decided yet, but y'all can decide that, Should they stay or should they go? I'm adding things in, i'm completely rewriting this story, I myself am curious about where i'm going to take it. Also should be noted, Nagi isn't a mary-sue, she's selfish, narcissistic, manipulative and slightly sociopathic, she's just op as fuck. So yeah, the only reason she's saving the world is for very selfish reasons, I have full intentions on capturing her traits in this. I'm also going to challenge myself and not look at the original while I write this, so It could be completely different in all honesty, but don't worry I have notes on what I want to happen so yeah, fun.**

You know, some people say when you close your eyes your transferred to another world, but, well. I hadn't been dreaming, I had died. 'Falling' down a flight of stairs, blood vessels rupturing, my spin snapped the same moment my neck snapped and I bashed my head against the third stair. So, yeah, painful. Then everything went black, unbelievably black, an ocean of blackness that swallowed me whole. You're probably wondering at this point, What the fuck? How the hell did you end up in this situation in the first place? And what the hell did you mean by 'Fall"

It was a dreary day, then again, that how it always starts right? When you're about to die, it's always dreary. It's never a sunny day, the birds chirping and the flowers fucking smiling at you. No, it's always the universe giving you come kind of cosmic sign that your about to lose everything you had worked for. That your about to lose your life, your mansion, your cars, the job you spent years clawing to get to.

Your quick wit and materials objects don't matter when you casually heading into the office. Humming lightly to yourself. Your giddy because your hair decided that it was going to cooperate, you looked sexy. And you know it. I fucking knew it. Then I slipped, but don't worry, I have quick reflexes so I caught myself before I could fall down the thirty or fourty concrete steps. But wait, no. Someone grabs my hand, I look up long enough to catch a glimpse of my best friend, my coworker, my sister. She had taken my hand and shoved me. And all I could think as the overwhelming pain came was. 'I hope I get blood on your Gucci bitch.'

Yeah, so I'm kind of dead, don't ask me why. For all I know that bitch could have been so high on drugs that she didn't even realize it was me she was murdering. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the case, yet, at the same time. It hurt, I had known her all my life, she had been my best friend. The only person I could rely on, how could she do this to me?

How could she just end my life with a smile on her face like it was no big deal, I had several months in the black room to think of what I wanted to do, what I had missed out on in life, reflecting on who I was, what I did, how I did it. In all honesty I was a bitch, threw and threw. Wouldn't change a thing, but I was a bitch. So there was that.

I had a lot, money, family, friends, beauty, power, yet I had never found someone to love me for who I am, flaws and all. Twisted humor, bitchiness, and overall narcissistic tendencies. Sure I had about twenty or so flings, or one night lovers, or just plain friends with benefits. But I wanted love, I wanted someone to love unconditionally, I was a lot of things. But one thing I wasn't was a mother, a wife, or even really a girlfriend.

When I had been reborn some months later, I decided that I was going to get what I wanted. I was going to find someone to love me, someone who would accept me with no issue. Someone who I could smother with the sheer amount of love that I had to give.

My name in this life was Natume Nagi, yeah, it's a boys name, But what can I say my mother decided to hell with it. Her name was Natume Suki by the way. A strong willed women with a very sweet smile, and an even sweeter one when dealing with her clients. She was one of mistress Yumi's not girls, a high honor in the brothel.

My mother was a whore yes, but don't you dare call her one, that was my right. As far as your concerned she's a concert, working girl, a lady of the night, I'll even accept the title of call girl, but never a whore. She was above being a whore, she was above a lot of things with her elegance and kindness.

By the tender age of three I realized just were it was I was at, catching wind of a war brewing between two ninja villages. Learning from a traveler and the doctor that had come to our small town that I lived on the outskirts of fire country. You know that moment when you feel like someone slapped you in the face with reality? Yeah, I felt it, a stinging slap by reality.

I was in Naruto, and I was slightly fearful that It was right before the fourth shinobi war happened, if so then whoever sent me here could suck it, how dare they make me three when the fourth shinobi war taking place? Well, third, but I hadn't known that at the time, I just knew there was a war brewing, I was a week helpless child. That wouldn't do, not at all.

So I started training until I dropped and then some, one of my favorite characters from the show had been Guy, and the fact that he has Lee hauling around about the weight of two cars on each leg, I mean, the sheer number of feets that exist in this world could completely destroy a human body were I was from. Yet, at the same time, it worked. It was physically impossible to do many of the things that seemed to be possible in Naruto.

I had full intentions on becoming a medical nin and studying the difference, figuring out just how it was that this was physically possible in this place. It took time, but eventually I managed to get some weights from one of the traveling merchants that landed in our village once every couple months. It hadn't been much, mainly because despite everything I wanted to get by on my own funds, helping out a local rice farmer. Escorting and removing clients from tables at the brothel, and helping out the doctor in our little community.

It was nice, the physical labor, the strain of helping out, then training with my weights helped me mentally distance myself from my past life. My death, her betrayal, my nightmares often times revolved around her, and her betrayal. But I pulled threw, training on the same regimen as Guy and Lee despite the strain gave amazing results.

Training from three, to the age of twelve, buying every medical scroll/book, every sealing book I could get my hands on. Sucking in as much knowledge as possible helped. I Managed to find a seal, or at least one of the merchant had for me. That put weight on your body, breaking it down into a seal. Distributing it all over your body to lesson the strain that normal weights caused, because believe me they did. Weights could only take you so far.

It was like a branch stage type of system, by distributing chakra into the seals, it turned to seals up a stage as you went. After releasing the seals, you are able to not only move without any weight, but also get a mega boost from the chakra that's sealed in them. There were over nine-thousand levels (Nine-thousand being the highest level anyone had gotten) It distributed fifty pounds all over the body as the levels increased. By the age of twelve I was already on level 986, 49,000 lbs, 24.65 tons….

So a lot of weight, and in all honesty it wasn't much more than Lee had at my age, I felt like he could have had more, probably did as the series progressed.

By the age of twelve I had the speed of a high level genin with my weights on, and a high level Jonin with them off. I was good in medical ninjutsu, and very good in the regards of taijutsu and sword use. Said sword having been a birthday present from my mother after we had a small argument about my wish to become a ninja.

It had been her little way of saying, hey I'm not okay with this. But i'll support you through anything you choose to do. I had never felt more connected to her then the day she gave me the sword that I beyond cherished. I utilized strength similar to both Tsunade and Sakura with my chakra control. I surprisingly had a large amount of it, leading me to assume that whoever I had gotten my white hair and grey eyes from had to be from a shinobi family, my mother having been raised a civilian and her parents having been civilians.

As you may assume I didn't know my father, and maybe that had been a miscalculation on my end, a huge one I should have accounted for. But I didn't and despite everything I'd never change my death, my father, my mother, my children, or my husband. This life was everything I wanted and more, and to think it all began with Trina's betrayal. She was a bitch, but she was my bitch.

**And scene, soooo. I got a comment that reminded me I needed to do a complete overhaul to this story and for that I'm thankful. However at the same time, there was another comment, (I think by the same person? I have no idea whatsoever and I'm challenging myself by not reading my original so ya know, can't really look). But they stated that it would break every bone in someone's body to support the amount of weight that Nagi has despite the physical accomplishments that ninja have.. While they are correct, at the same time, it's speculated that Lee had 40,000 lbs in only one of his weights, one weight.,. Therefore if he can have this type of weight directed solely on his legs without them falling off, yet that had been during the chunin exams, who knows what kind of weight he'd hauling around now. Not to mention him starting training with weights when Guy got him. At twelve….. No hate I'm just giving my opinion on the matter.**

**Another one was if it would stunt growth training like that, or with that amount of weight, normally yes it would, but I think by this point we could all agree that most of everyday physic and biology along with growth rate, don't really apply to the Naruto word. So yeah, those are the only two I remember that really stuck out to me while writing the first time around writing this story.**

**If you have any questions or such I'll either address it here or in the comments/Review. You guys can decide which one you like better. If you want any scenes from the original one in this refresh my memory on them and I'll put a spin on them. Also actively look for a beta/person who corrects my mistakes on not only this story but several others i have if your have a google docs and are interested, let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**

**Music of the chapter: Currently listening to Not about angels by Birdy.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Nagi, get up." I grunted, snuggling further into my bed to escape her voice, escape her insistence that I leave the cocoon of warmth known as my bed. "Look sweety you couldn't have done anything, you weren't there." I groaned, how dare she bring up my failure, who even does that? Suki, my mother, that's who.

"Leave me alone." I batted her hand away, pulling my blanket around me tighter, she huphed. Sandals clicking as she walked away, I had thought that I was victorious, however. I was wrong. I felt her run at me, but made no move to, well, move as she sprang on my bed, and by affiliation me. I grunted, popping my head out to glare at her.

A mischievous grin was all I received in return as she stated. "If you don't get up and get ready for work, i'll burn all your taijutsu books." Now, you might be thinking to yourself. She wouldn't do that, she's your mother. Yeah, no, you would be wrong because she would. She would burn every last one of them with a smile on her face, while humming along to a song.

So I wasted no time in reluntically leaving my bed, sitting up on the edge of it. Never removing my eyes from my mother, guaranteeing myself that she wasn't going to move towards my book shelves. When she made no move towards them, I sighed. Eyeing her as she eyed me in return.

Her lips twitched up, my own twitching down as her smile seemed to grow. "Get dressed, you have twenty-three minutes until your shift. The team should be here any minute now." So I did, pulling my waist length hair into a bun, a battle kimono, and about six inch tall sandals. Don't judge me, they helped with my ballance, and I refused to stand at 4'4 my natural height.

I had been 5'10 in my old life….Yeah, so it was a shock only being 4'4 at twelve. If I didn't get any taller I was going to be unbelievably pissed off. Seriously, I was. My mind wondered briefly to three days ago. Mood souring as I thought of my failure to protect the girls. We had been having bandit issues here lately, or really a gang issue.

Men from the gang coming into the brothel, being violent with the working girls, then not paying whatsoever. I had already killed two of them, the concept of murder hadn't really affected me in my last life. As long as it wasn't done to a child or someone I cared about it was easy to disconnect myself completely. Murdering the bastards who fucked with people I cared about felt kind of nice actually.

So I might have a few issues, but they really weren't issues in this life so, it was irrelevant. Moving on, I had decided to take a day off at the brothel to help out Desuki, the local rice farmer. Only to find out a few hours later that they decided to attack the brothel while I wasn't present. I was furious, even more so when Mistress Yumi decided to enlist the help of Konoha shinobi.

It would no doubt be a genin team, seeing as how the other higher ranking shinobi would be on the front lines. I didn't like this, I hated it. I hated that she felt as though she needed to enlist outside help for a situation that I could have handled on my own. I didn't need the help, nor did I want the help.

Two sharp knocks on the door cut of my train of thought, my ears pricking as I tried to hear out what my mother and whoever was on the other side were talking about. I wanted a heads up on who was here. "S-Suki?" This exclaimed was all I could hear before everything else became a mixture of muffled voices.

I rolled my eyes, looking myself over in my mirror, a small spin. A pose or two, then I winked at myself. Smirk over taking my face. "Hello there gorgeous, mind if I take you out for a night on the town?" I rolled my eyes at myself, walking to the door. Only to take a few steps back, looking over myself one last time before finally leaving my room.

The voices grew in volume as I made my way down the stairs, I blinked. My eyes seeming to instantly lock with calculative blue eyes. It seemed like hours, days, months, yet it could have been just a moment. But I knew who this was, and as Jiraiya spewed out tea all over our kitchen table, I finally let my eyes zone in on him. Black/grey eyes, white hair, a shinobi ninja who obviously knew my mother.

I regret everything now…...I really do, even as my mom hurriedly sprang up, cleaning off the table. Jiraiya leaving his slack jawed appearance to apologize. My eyes rolled up to look at the ceiling, contemplating why I had to deal with this shit. Only to land on Minato when he shifted ever so slightly. That slight shift made me narrow my eyes at him, as he hid a small knowing smile.

Little blonde fucker would pick up on something like this though ehh, i'm not surprised. I assumed he was twelve at the moment, but that's only because he didn't have on a chunin vest, or the jonin vest. He looked older, like he was eighteen to nineteen, he didn't look young whatsoever. Yet at the same time I knew, knew that when he was older. He would be twenty times the person he was now.

You know, if I were oreo-pedo. I might have been tempted, but I wasn't and I didn't find little boys that looked like grown men attractive, nope, not me. "You're going to be late Nagi." Jiraiya in that moment perked up. His eyes moving to me thoughtfully then back to my mother. Who's well crafted smile gave nothing away, I swear, she should have been a poker player. She could have hustled up millions by this point.

"Nagi?" I was half tempted to get a move on, and forgo introducing myself, but one look from my mother and I dropped down in a slightly former, slightly informal bow. Cause, well, seriously. Fuck that, I am not having my possessions thrown in the fire pit in the backyard for being disrespectful. Nope.

"I am Natume Nagi, please forgive my rudeness." Despite the fact that your disrespectfully placed your saliva and tea all over our table. Added mentally of course, eyes moving to my mother briefly before I walked over to the fruit bowl. Pulling out an apple, then filling my thermos with a good amount of tea. "Alright mother, i'm leaving."

"Nagi dear wait a moment." I paused, glancing back at her with an eyebrow raised. "Take…" She trailed off, sheepishly turning to Minato with a small smile. "Forgive me, but I do not recall catching your name." Minato blinked, stood then dropped into a bow. "No, forgive me for not properly introducing myself, I am Namikaze Minato."

"Mother I really don't…." She cut me off with a look, I closed my eyes to center myself, 'Don't snap Nagi, you're a full grown women not a teenager, you know this, she doesn't don't snap.' My mental encouragement ended as my mother turned to Minato and Jiraiya. "My daughter is a bodyguard at the brothel, I'm sure she could show Minato the ropes. Then from there you could figure out a way to take care of the problem."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement to my mother, surprise there. And Minato stood after exchanging looks with Jiraiya. So I turned away and started walking, figuring that he would follow me. Not really wanting to wait any longer and run the risk on being late. He eventually moved to walk beside me, the trip mostly silent until he decided to break the ice.

"You're the bodyguard?" My eyes moved to him briefly, only briefly. Mainly because his eyes were so blue, so bright, so beautiful. It was wrong to look at him to long, so fucking wrong because he was twelve, but damn it he didn't look it and I was twelve and I looked it ish. But mentally I was twenty-three, not even counting the years I've been here.

I wasn't a pedo, I fucking swear but holy-shit. How the fuck was I suppose to deal with and eighteen looking Minato? This was just so wrong on so many levels, it was like dangling a piece of chocolate in front of a three year olds face and telling them not to touch it. That they could look at the chocolate, but they couldn't touch it, they couldn't eat it. Cause I wanted to fucking jump him everytime he gave me that smile, or even looked in my direction thoughtfully.

But let's throw that out the window and actually answer the question that was asked, "Yes, i've been for many years now." Why couldn't the guys back in my old life be as sexy as he was? I might have actually graced them with my lifelong companionship if they had been. "Year's?"

Him eyebrows pulled together in a very cute way, a way that had me smile in return. "Yeah, for about nine years now." Him eyes widened, looking down at me in obvious confusion. "How old are you?"

"I'm twelve." He stopped then, pailing slightly. "I thought you were nine." I froze, literally froze. What the fuck did he mean he thought I was nine? I looked down at my body, I had fucking boods for christ sake. A pretty decent chest and everything. "What the fuck do you mean nine?"

I whirled around, eyes narrowed into slits, he blinked, then his lips twitched up. Eye's becoming alight in amusement, "Well, most people that are twelve look it, you don't." I twitched, once, twice, thrice. Then I tackled him to the ground, he gave a startled noise. I know, I was a full grown women, he was a twelve year old that looked eighteen. But I was about to beat the shit out of him.

His eyes widened as I pulled back my fist and punched him, then his eyes narrowed. Turning us around, I used his momentum and turned him to, so we were rolling around on the ground now. My first continuously striking out to hit him, but he somehow managed to dodge my hits. Unfortunately, or fortunately for him, Mistress Yumi chose that moment to walk out of the brothel and demand.

"Nagi! What are you doing?" I froze mid punch, Minato also freezing under me. His eyes glazed over slightly as he stared up at me. "I'm punching a leaf genin for telling me I look like a nine year old?" I briefly wondered myself what I was doing but shrugged, I mean, du fuck not right?

"Nagi!" I grunted, sitting up, then pushing myself up from his chest with one fluent motion. Turning to Mistress Yumi, lips set in a thin line. "A lady shouldn't resort to violence unless directly threatened first." Arms crossed over her chest, foot tapping impatiently as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You, boy. Nagi is absolutely brilliant inside and out, it's disrespectful of you to tell her such lies." Minato gave a bow, I watched him do so silently. "I apologize ma'am, it had been an honest mistake." She then turned her gaze to me, lips twitching up into a smirk when she saw I still had my eyes narrowed at her.

"Come, let's break this one in Nagi-chan." Her purr make me internally cringe, because I knew for a fact she was about to put me on laundry duty for disobedience. I hadn't been wrong, I had gotten Laundry duty, but Kirk and Juni kept me company through it. Both of them giggle as we played truth or dare. Then that dare came, one that made my mind wander to a time were three girls were sitting in a circle.

Giggling as we dare each other to do stupid shit.

_"Mir, I dare you to kiss Minato." I laughed at Trina, who in return grinned sassily at me. "He's not even real though." A gasp of shock from the side, Amy had her hand over her heart. "Blasphemy, you shut your mouth, don't you dare say such words." I just shook my head at her in return. "Alright, if I ever meet him I will." Trina's smirked, eyes lighting with irony._

_"If you don't you owe both Amy and I a thousand dollar's." I cringed at the amount, but agreed anyway, because, well why the fuck not? He wasn't real and If he were then I'd do it._

My eyes closed in frustration, they were everywhere I went it seemed. I opened my eyes to stare at the two women. "No." Kirk grinned at me, "Don't be such a wimp Nagi-chan, it's just one little ten second kiss and a pick up line."

Juni nodded sage like in agreement to what Kirk had said, I sighed, internally reperminding myself for putting myself in these type of situations. I could refuse, but if I did i'd have to let then shave me, yes. We were that serious, so I figured, fuck it.

Walking over to Minato, who was standing beside the Mistress, said mistress looked from me to the two giggling girls then back a few times. Before she smirked, eyes alight as I ignored her look. Minato, who had been watching the door turned to me. "Yes?"

"Are you a ticket?" He frowned, eyebrows pulled together. "No." I made and ahh sound in the back of my throat, looking over him thoughtfully. "Really? Because you look like the type of ticket I'd get from the police, then throw out my window while going ninety down the interstate." His frown deepened but before he could respond my lips locked onto his own. His eyes widened, shock reflecting in them.

_1,2,3,4,5,6_

My eyes closed to savor the kiss, he was hot, one of my favorite characters and I saw no reason not to. Plus I didn't want to see the shocked look in his eyes anymore.

_7,8,9_

As I went to pull away strong arms wrapped around my waist, my eyes snapped open in shock. But his were closed, kiss lips sealing over my own, molding our lips together as he. Kissed. Me. Back. I melted for a few seconds, because holy-shit he was a good kisser. But giggles broke through my mind, I fisted my hand into his hair. Yanking his head back by it, he grunted but just smiled at me when I released his hair and took several steps back.

Forcefully unwinding his arms from around my waist when I did so. I centered myself, mind flashing to the bet. "Don't worry though." He blinked, smile still on his face. "About?" His eyes lit up when I stated bluntly. "Being thrown out, cause you'd come back to haunt me." With a wink, I walked back over to the two women.

Who shook their heads at me, Kirk putting her hand to her cheek thoughtfully. "That kissed seemed longer then the bet called for Juni-chan." Juni in return nodded. "Yeah it went a whole twelve minutes over what the bet called for Kirk-chan." My eyes narrowed at them in return.

"It was a bet then huh." Minato stated from behind me, I turned to eye him. He didn't seem put out, if anything he looked as though it being a bet completely cleared up any doubt he had. About what? I couldn't tell you but well, it was the look in those blue eyes and I didn't have the time nor the patience to dissect it. So I did the next best thing, I turned to Kirk and smiled sweetly.

"Ne, Kirk, truth or dare." She pailed, her and Juni exchanging a look before Juni stated thoughtfully. "Maybe another time Nagi-chan, we have to get back to work." I. Was. Livid. How dare they. As they strolled away from me, back to 'work' I swore vengeance against the both of them.

"That kiss never happened." I turned to Minato, who just smiled that smile at me. One that made me want to beat his face in. "Got it?" He blinked at me, head cocked to the side as I placed my hand on my hip, sandal clicking against the ground as I waited for an answer. He didn't respond at first, then he stated. "Why would I deny something that I liked?"

I recoiled away from him, my eyes widening slightly. His smile widened at my reaction, I decided at that point to just walk away. To just walk away and pretend like he hadn't just stated that he liked kissing me. I only just met him, I was also pretty sure that at this point in time he was suppose to already be in love with Kushina, being all hide in a tree and watch her beat the shit out of people stalkery on her.

Tecniqually he was her's even if they didn't know it yet, so I had no business getting involved with Kushina's future husband or destroying the ship. Or risking Naruto not being born, but this was all speculation considering the fact that Minato would never think about something like that. 'Didn't he just say he liked kissing me though?' I cringed at my own mind, telling it to calm the fuck down.

"Nagi-chan!" My eyes snapped to one of the ladies, then I sighed seeing how handsy one of the guys were getting. "Hey, you got the money to pay?" I stormed over, snatching him by the collar and throwing him out onto the street. It was time to get back to work.

Several hours later and I was gently healing away Minato's split lip. I might have accidentally threw a chair at him. He was just watching me do so in mild fascination. "You know Medical Ninjutsu?" I hummed, pulled my hand away to investigate said cut. His lips twitched up, an eyebrow raising at me.

"Do you plan on kissing me again?" Maybe, no, bad Nagi. "No. I was checking to make sure you were healed." My hand met the back on his head. "Calm your hormones down blondy, I know i'm irresistible but damn." His hand went to the back of his head in surprise directly were I had hit him.

"You hit me Nagi-chan." My eyebrow rose at him in return, "Your point?" His lips formed into a pout. My eye twitched at him. "Why would you hit me?" His pout went from a pout into a playful smile. One I closed my eyes at before standing to walk away.

"Hey wait up!" It seemed like almost immediately he was behind me, though he was completely silent while walking. I found myself looking back at him on occasion just to make sure he was actually there. That's how quiet he was being, I was slightly impressed. During my inner mossing and looking back to make sure Minato was still behind me, I managed to run right into a wall. Minato appearing behind me, steadying me before I could hit my ass on the ground. "Thanks."

My grumbled was short lived as the 'wall' turned around, a scowl on its face. Minato releasing me to stand on my own as…. "Hey watch where yo….Oh, Nagi-koi. It's so good to see you again." Aritobi Kuro, tall, built, black hair, green eyes. Good looking, but he was eighteen, and I was currently looked twelve ish. Creepy, with a capital C.

I would say the same thing about my attraction to Minato but well, he was jailbait, he looked legal but he really ain't so, yeah. Whatever, don't you dare fucking judge me, he'd be legal in a few years damn it. I was slight astonished by my own thought process, but only slightly I blamed it completely on Minato.

"I haven't see you at the Doc's place here lately." His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me forward. I was repulsed, I was too pretty to be with some as average as he was. I didn't mean looks either, I ment personality wise. He had an average, boring personality and I wasn't interested.

"Lemme go Kuro." He chuckled at me, I was just about to make him when… "She said to let her go." Well then, what do we have here? And thus a wild Minato appeared, Kuro spinning me around to face him. What do we have here hmm? "Who are you?" Minato's eye darkened, fury under the surface as he replied coolly. Voice sending a shiver down my spin. "Namikaze Minato." Well then.

Kuro chuckled at him in response, hand moving to my thigh, "What are you going to do if I don't?" While I was enjoying the look on Minato's face, the deadly calm in those dark blue eyes. I had, had enough. So I elbowed him in the stomach, dropping down and kicking his legs out from under him. Then rising, stepping over him, and walking away. All in one fluent motion. "Who said he had to do anything eh?"

As soon as we arrived home, I was questioned on my less then happy mood. Minato relaying our kiss to my mother, when all she did was Giggle I grumbled. Then I relayed the story of Kuro to her. To which my mother shrugged. "He had a crush on you." I'd probably never get use to how casual her and others were about an eighteen year old courting a twelve year old.

I noticed from the corner of my eye, Jiraiya watching Minato wearily, but shrugged it off. "Nagi-chan, Jiraiya would like to test you chakra." My immediate response despite knowing the reason why was, well. "Why?" She sighed, looking from me to Jiraiya before finally.

"Don't play these games, you know why."

"You think he's my father." Jiraiya had already began to pull out the paper, My mother in response smiled a small smile at me. "It's a possibility." So I reluctantly took the paper from his hand, The test was simple really, if it turned Grey then he wasn't related to me. If it turned green he was a maternal relative. If it turned yellow then he was a fraternal relative. Surprised surprised. "Well, It's a girl." It turned yellow and I knew I was completely fucked in that moment.

**Sooo, This is obviously the next chapter, I've decided to make these longer then originally. Mainly so I could fit the combination of I'm just kinda winging it and the sequel All or nothing into one steady book without a shit pot load of chapters, Your welcome. So I want you to know, if in the future names change for any other side oc's I have in this story. It's because I don't remember the names from the original story and seeing as how I'm challenging myself to rewrite this without looking at the original, well. I apologize ahead of time. I can't remember if I even named the brothel mistress in the original, or if I even named Kirk's friend. Cause I didn't pay any attention to them in all honesty i'm trying to rectify that in this one. I have seriously shit memory so yeah, (Thumbs up). I also realized that my ages and dates and time were completely off in my original and guess what. We about to fix that shit so it'll make this really interesting. Cause Minato dies at 24….Yeah, he gets his genin team about 16ish. Sooo, shits about to really change in this piece. Constructive criticism is always welcome, Till next time.**

**Still looking for beta/person who can fix my errors, if your interested and have a google docs. Then dm me.**

**Music of the chapter: Currently listening to Try by Colbie Caillat.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"It's a girl." Jiraiya was wide eye'd, obviously he was in about as much shock as I was in. But at the same time, looking back, it kind of made a good deal of sense. I knew whoever my father was had to have been a shinobi. My chakra coils were to advanced, and my reserves were huge. I just hadn't thought in a million years my father would be Jiraiya, the toad sannin.

I found myself standing to walk away, I needed a minute to center myself. To reevaluate everything so I had a plan moving forward in this. My eyes moved briefly to Minato, ever so Briefly, yet he seemed to catch my eyes and hold my gaze. I also needed to figure out what the fuck I'm doing about him.

So I plopped down on the grass outside, getting into meditation as I let my thoughts run wild. I needed to do a recheck of everything. 'So, I'm the daughter of Natume Suki, and Jiraiya the man that not only trained the future fourth hokage but Naruto as well. Kushina and Minato fall in love, then bam! A baby pops out about ten years from now. In a few years Minato becomes a jonin gets a genin team. Then shit really hits the fan.' I relaxed into my pose, unknowing beginning to mumble to myself.

'Rin gets kiddynapped, then Obitobi gets all crushed, then goes all evil and shit cause Madara's a dick, a sexy dick, but still a dick. People die, Obitobi starts a war, batshit crazy goddesses. Awesome and loved characters dropping like flies. Not to mention i'm pretty tempted to completely fuck all this up from the beginning by destroying the minakush ship. The only difference in all this shit is I'm here now. I don't remember him having a daughter, maybe I was meant to die before anyone could actually meet me? Yeah, No. Fuck that.'

I paused for a moment, a light frown washing across my face unknowingly mumbling to Minato who had walked out to watch me by this point 'If I do decide to destroy the ship though would Naruto even exist anymore? I like him, but do I like him enough to risk my own happiness? If I 'persuade' his father then that could mean he'd never exist. I mean I know I'm a selfish bitch, but am I that selfish?'

Another pause as I thought over just how self I was, and if I wanted to completely destroy my favorite T.V show so that I could have Minato all to myself…..Whoever sent me here made a huge error in judgement. 'I am that selfish.' My eyes opened in that moment, I knew what I had to do from this point an. Locking with those same blue eyes.

"Naruto's a nice name." I closed my eyes then opened them once again, wondering how long he had been standing there. "Yeah, It is, I think it's something I'll name my first son." Our first son, cause you're gonna be mine capiche? He just blinked at me, one eyebrow raised in return to my blank look.

"Nagi!" My mother popped her head out, I twitched at her. "Yes?" She grinned at me, eyes moving from me to Minato twice before finally. "We have a lot to talk about." These works, from my mother's mouth made me half tempted to book it out of there. However, it would do me no good to run away so I stood. Dusting the grass from my arse before following her and the blonde into the house.

"So, as your father I feel like Jiraiya deserves the right to get to know you. So Jiraiya and I have decided that You'll be spending the next several months with him." She raised her eyebrow at me, daring me, challenging me. "Why should I uproot my life so he can get to know me?" My nose crinkled, raised in defiance. I didn't like to be told what to do.

"You'll get to see Konoha, think of it as a small vacation." Temptation, damn, she knew how to get me didn't she. Sneaky, unbelievably sneaky. Amy's voice boomed through my mind for half a second. "_I'd give anything to see Konoha in person, it had to be so pretty." _I internally sighed, then agreed. "Alright, fine." Jiraiya sagged in relief.

"I know you don't know me, but I have full intentions on showing you that I'm someone you can rely on." His senser words made me blink. Then I closed my eyes centered myself, opened them. "Prove it." He'd have to prove it, it was hard for me to trust people. I loved Jiraiya from the show, I knew he was trustable so obviously he had that going for him. But if he wanted to be my father, he'd have to prove that he was worthy of being my father.

After that I went to my room, looking around it slowly to help judge what I was going to bring. Making a mental note to let all my employers know that I was leaving with my father. They wouldn't mind, the doctor I helped out for experience anyway. The mistress would tease me a little but other than that I'd be good. The farmer was more or less helping me out by giving me a job. Though I did like to think he liked my company.

A screech, snap, then I was moving lazily to my window. Elbow resting on it, a man dangling upside down from my tree trap. "You fell for one of the oldest traps out there huh." My eyes moving briefly to the door as Minato and Jiraiya came through it. They were a bit slow getting here in my opinion but hey, we couldn't all be as badass as I was.

"Sooo, tell me. Who sent you?" I pulled a kunai from one of the storage seals in my weapons pouch. Twirling it as I watched him, the man in return snorted. "I'm more scared of my boss then I am of you little girl." Now why did everyone think I was a little girl? I mean sure I was short as fuck, but I had a good size chest and hips. If anything I looked older than twelve. So fuck these guys.

"Really now. I wonder how quick you'll bleed out after I castrate you." An honest curiosity I had, I was slightly excited to see. Then he screeched like a little girl, trying to wiggle away from me in horror as my kunai got closer and closer. Who's the little girl now? Then finally, "No! Stop please, I'll tell you."

I paused, blinking at him, a scowl working it's way across my face. I was looking forward to the castration. Jiraiya gave a snicker from behind me, but I paid him no mind as I continued my interrogation. "So get on with it, who sent you?" He gulped then stuttered out quickly, panicked when my kunai 'Accidentally' bumped him, slicing through his pants and leaving a small cut right beside his 'special area'.

"M-my boss. Hakashima Yuta." My head bobbed lightly as if in understand, he released a breath in relief while I asked. "Who?" my kunai moving between my fingers thoughtfully, trying to recall in I knew anyone by that name. It didn't ring any bells for me. "He's the one who's been sending us to the brothel."

Now that rung a bell, one that had a dark smile curling across my face. "You killed two of his best men, he wanted payback." This guy could never be a Ninja, it was terrible how much information he was offering up in that moment. I was half tempted to just killing him but I figured his willingness to supply information could help me in the end.

"So he sent you to kill me?" I was purposely baiting him, seeing if he would take the bait. Giving him something to fall back on. Pretending like I knew everything, like I was blindly assuming what he was here for. "Yes." He nodded his head quickly, a smirk crawled across my face because I had just gotten a nibble.

"Those were your orders?" He nodded again quickly. "No, they weren't and here I thought I would let you live after this. Those weren't your orders, what were they really?" He stiffened, another screech leaving him when I purposely ran my kunai up his thigh. "HE WANTED ME TO TAKE YOU."

I paused, tears running down his forehead and into his hair. 'What a pussy.' I had only really knicked him at this point. And here I thought I would get to try out the different torture methods in my book. Pitty. "Why?" He started breathing heavily, face turning a little red, more than likely from hanging upside down so long.

"You completely destroyed seven of his men and killed two of his best. He wants you." My head cocked to the side thoughtfully. Contemplating his response, whatever shall I do from this point on? Well. I cut him down, watching with satisfaction as he crashed to the ground, his arm going limp as he cried out in pain. Probably broken.

"Tell your boss if he wants me, he'll have to come get me." I shut my window, then turned to Jiraiya and Minato. Minato's eyes were narrowed at me, "Why'd you release him?" My hand immediately landed on my hip.

"Why not? If he comes back I have more traps set and I'll just kill him or anyone they send." Jiraiya shook his head lightly then looked me over thoughtfully. "How long have you been training to be a ninja?" I looked him over silently, contemplating my answer before finally. "Many years now."

His eyebrows pulled together as I waved my hand dismissively, strolling over to my mirror to look myself over thoughtfully. He left, and I sat down, pulling my hair from it's bun and letting it cascade down my back so I could braid it for the night. An exhale of breath from my left let me know that Minato hadn't left. "The fuck are you still doing in here?"

He sighed at me, honestly sighed at me, fucking blondes man, fucking blondes. "Incase of an attack I am to stay in here." I blinked, my eyebrows pulling together. "Is Jiraiya staying with my mother?" He gave a nod and I walked past him to open my door. "Jiraiya." His head popped out from my mother's room. "Yes Nagi?"

I narrowed my eyes at him shit eat grin, "If I end up with a sibling by the end of this visit, i'm going to castrate you." Maybe it was the fact that I had almost castrated someone else, or maybe it was the look on my face, or maybe just the threat in general that made his face go pale white.

"Ne, Nagi-chan. Why is your hair so long?" Minato asked. Directly. Behind. Me. My spin stiffened, his hand running through my hair thoughtfully. Nails scrapped against my scalp and I melted, sighing and leaning against him. A chuckle and I realized what was happening, I grunted. Yanking away from him and turning around with a glare at him.

"Leave my hair alone." His hands were held up by his head, a smile on his face. "Sorry, your hair is just very beautiful." Minato and his hair fetish strikes again, I fucking knew he had one. If she were here right now I'd make Amy give me my money. Then again, I could use this to my advantage. Tempting.

"Thanks." My grumble made his smile widened, I internally stored everything he was doing away. This was Minato, he was highly intelligent and he did nothing without reason. Argo, he was doing everything he was doing for a reason. I think originally people forget that, just how intelligent he is. That's his fault though, he dumbs himself down with the things he says the things he does. Trying to downplay how smart and powerful he is all the time.

I hummed to myself, hurriedly braiding my hair into two separate braids. Minato watching me as I pulled my blanket back then glanced back at him. "There are blankets in the corner, you can use em." I turned away from him to sleep, I had a full day ahead of me tomorrow. I listened to him move around for a few minutes before I allowed myself to slip into light sleep.

I woke up reluntically, my eyes opening. Grumbling darkly under my breath while letting the world come into focus. My eyes unsurprisingly being drawn to Minato's blonde hair. He was obviously asleep, against my door…. Yeah, I sat up. Wondering why he chose the door, it wasn't the best vantage point in my room. If anything my bed was at the best vantage point.

Though that's probably why he chose the door, it was second best, yet at the same time it would leave his back exposed. To say a paper bomb, a kunai through the back. I didn't understand why he chose it, but I shrugged nonetheless. Gathering my cloths for the day, I walked over to him. My hand landed on his shoulder.

He went stiff, arm wrapping around me, bring me to his chest. A kunai suddenly in the back of my neck. He blinked at me about three times, before his eyes went from a dark deadly blue to their normal calm blue color. His kunai lowering, "I'm sorry." I shifted on him. He stiffened, clearing his throat, red tinting his cheeks.

"Hey! Stop." He stopped me from moving, more specifically off of him. And when I felt why through my night pants I grinned at him. Eyebrows wiggling suggestively. "Got a bit of a morning problem?" I've come to accept that I was wrong, that this was wrong. I didn't give a fuck though, he was legal technically after becoming a genin so as far as I was concerned we were good.

Don't look at me like that, It's not like I was gonna engage in anything with him until he was at least seventeen or eighteen so leave me the hell alone. That sounded worst, fuck you guys. He looked eighteen, he acted eighteen. Argo he was eighteen, don't give me any shit on this.

I had the slight urge to slam my head against a wall repeatedly but resisted. Minato had taken to stiffly staring at me, while I stared right back at him. My mouth opened, "Don't make that face, it makes you look a little. Hard pressed." His face contorted into a look of absolute wonder. Cheeks still a like pink, eyes wide, mouth gaped open.

My inner pervert thought of another horrible joke and before I could help myself. "Working hard. Or just hardly working?" you know cause he looked like he was about too… yeah, let's move on and pretend like this never happened.

His face went redder, and before he could form a coherent sentence (because the stuttering he was doing wasn't a sentence, pretty sure he wasn't even speaking Japanese at this point) the door opened with enough force to knock him on top of me. Our heads clicking together painfully. I gunted, Minato who groaned, using one hand beside my head to hold himself up. And the other to lightly message his temples.

"Oh my." My mother's hand going to her mouth in shock, Jiraiya's eyes narrowed at the both of us. I didn't blame them, this position did look comparmissing, Argo it would look like…. My mother hurriedly closed the door, Minato watching them go, mortified. While I just laid under him, wondering what the fuck was wrong with parents here.

My old mother would have had a spasm attack before snatching the both of us up and going into full tangam. After that we would never be aloud to be left alone again, seriously, my parents this go around obviously had a few issues. "I know it's hard for you to register the fact that we are in a compromising position caught by adults. But could you get up?"

I could have easily got up and moved him myself, but the blush that graced his face was worth my words. Mortification growing, Minato hurriedly pushed away from me. Then sat leaning against the door, cheeks still dusted a very bright shade of red. My eyes rolled to the ceiling, trying to remind myself that he was a cute little cinnamon roll and I didn't need to corrupt him….. Yet.

Though when I did look back at him I couldn't help but notice his issue hadn't went down yet and this lead to…. "I know your happy to see me, but damn, you can't be that happy." His eyes went wider, hand instantly going to cover himself, while I stood. He awkwardly followed my movements, looking extremely unsure. I decided to take pity on him. "Bathrooms down the hall you pervert you." Well, in my own special way that is.

The way his eyes narrowed at me made my smirk (that I had been wearing the last several minutes) broaden. He just continued to glare at me while I walked around the room gathering my cloths. I stopped, right in the middle of my room, had a small stare down with him. My hands slide to my nightshirt, he stuttered, stumbled. Then was out my room before I could even move it up an inch to take it off.

The hilarity of the situation got to me, as I threw my head back and laughed, hurriedly changing into my cloths. He just made it to easy, seriously he did. I was probably a little mentally messed up but my fucks meter had went from about a five to a negative twenty. In other words I gave no fucks. This was about my happiness, and my happiness revolves around getting Minato and keeping him happy so, Yeah. I had about ten years to make this happen and there really wasn't any reason to waist a second of it ya know?

When I had walked out the room, dressed in another battle kimono, my sandals on, my hair pulled up in a bun. I was met with a nervous Minato, my mother and Jiraiya looking serious. "Take a seat Nagi-chan." My eyebrow went to my hairline as I did as I was told. Glancing briefly at the clock on the wall to judge the time.

"Now, Jiraiya and I think it's appropriate to have a very serious conversation with you two. One that involves the consequences of sex and….." I stood before she could finish her sentence. "Yeah, no. I already know all this. I'm going to leave, but blondie here can have himself a good ole time." So I left, walking into the yard to lightly meditate while Minato got 'the talk' Yeah, I was internally laughing at his ass. Seriously felt bad for him in that moment regardless.

I felt even worse when he walked out the house completely white mumbling to himself. It was obvious he had been traumatized by whatever those two had told him. Considering who had given him the talk I wasn't that surprised. While we were walking I finally stopped slightly fed up my his mumbles, there was no way in hell he was that clueless on this subject.

"Someone had to have explained sex to you before this blondie." He stopped as well, shifting uncomfortable. "They haven't."

"What about your parents?" His face went blank, a far away look entering his eyes. "KIA." I frowned at this, understanding washing over me. He was an orphan then, I hadn't known that. I just figured that his parents were never mentioned. "Sorry to bring it up then."

I really was, despite being a complete bitch I didn't like it when the people around me were upset in any way. Or when I inadvertently caused them to be upset, and Minato was now one of my people. Don't give me shit, I'll go straight up yandere on your asses. Don't test me i've already got plans on kidnapping Minato and keeping him locked away if worst comes to worst. Or just straight up killing Kushina. The later will be hard to pull off cause of Kurama and shit, but hey, du fuck not right?

"What about your team? I thought teams were carried out in squads of three."

"KIA." Shit, I could never just ask the right questions could I. Minato just seemed to frown now, looking to the ground. "Sorry I brung it up." I was apologizing to much and a depressed Minato wasn't my cup of tea soooo….

"Have you ever heard of a bat-spider?" My random question caused him to look up to me, confused. "A what?"

" A bat-spider, do you know what crack is?" He shook his head at me. "It's a drug that gives you endless energy. It has horrible side effects." He blinked at me and I continued. "A bat was minding its own business when it came across a spider that was on this drug called crack. The bat ended up also taking the drug. They breeded and made a Bat-spider."

"You following me?" He gave a slow nod. "The Bat-spider is always on crack because it was addicted as a baby, it goes around yelling GIMME DAT CRACK, at random people." I let my face fall blank. Put my hands in front of my face. The yanked them away suddenly with Jazz hands. "GIMME DAT CRACK!"

Minato just looked at me like I was crazy, then erupted into laughter. A huge smile overtaking his face. I stopped my jazz hands and watched him do so with satisfaction. Glad I could made him laugh after bringing up something so terrible for him.

"Did you make up that story to make me laugh?" Trust him to be a sharp one, now he was grinning at me. I turned up my nose at him in return. "No, don't be stupid." The I clocked his upside the head and continued on my way to the brothel. Minato following behind me with a grin on his face. (You know cause he was obviously a masochist and liked the abuse, my mind wondering if when he was older he'd like the abuse while…. Yeah, moving on.)

The world around me shifted, and before I could responde I was dragged into the bushes. Minato's hand over my mouth as two men walked by. "She wasn't there." My gaze turned to the sky when I saw smoke coming up from the direction of my home. "Looks like she isn't at home either, that whores daughters a slippery one." Those bastards, how dare they insult my mother.

Minato's hands tightened around me like a vice and I was only slight surprised to find that I couldn't escape his hold. With great annoyance I licked his hand. Which he immediately retracted with a look of utter bewilderment on his face. "Did you just lick my hand?"

"You were trying to silence me." No one silenced me, I was unsilenceable…. Unless my mother told me to be silent…. Moving on, I hurriedly made my way to the brothel. Minato following after me. "You aren't worried about your mother?" His 'Innocent' question didn't go unnoticed by me.

"Is your sensei Illiterate?" He belched, then quickly shook his head at me. "No." I nodded moving into a sprint when I saw smoke begin to rise. "Well, then mother will be fine, she's perfectly capable of defending herself." My mother was no ninja, but she'd slice someone open with her fans and walk away while they bleed out. She was in my opinion a badass.

Minato nodded in agreement, and as I opened the brothel doors my stomach dropped at what I saw….

**So, a cliffy or twenty never hurt anyone ya know? Nagi taking it back for the bad bitches out there. I seriously love writing her because she just doesn't give a shit. Anyway, there's sexual violence, and more violence and murder and other twisted yet fun shit in the next chapter. This is pretty much a pre chapter warning cause I'm just like ehh, about adding one into the next chapter. I might or I might not. Decisions. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**

**Music of the chapter: Currently listening to Addicted by Saving Abel.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: There will be depictions of rape, violence, and even torture from this chapter on. If you are easily triggered, or emotionally can not deal with these type of things. Please do not read. Thank you. Now let's get this shit going.**

Chaos was a good word to use to describe the scene I came across, chaos that lead to me being absolutely furious. Bandits were raping women, a few even beating them. I released my gravity seals, and before Minato could say anything I was murdering the likes of them. After killing a majority of them I managed to place they're bodies in the middle of the room.

Stopping at the last one, I yanked him from Gretta, who immediately covered herself. Eyes wide, the man stiffened as I yanked him back by his hair and place my kuni to his throat. "Take me to your boss." I hissed by his ear, nicking him right next to his jugular.

Silently I took inventory of the women, noting Juni standing by the Mistress. "Where's Kirk?" Juni stiffened, the man stood, hurriedly pulling up his pants. "They took her." She looked down and I sighed. "I'll get her back."

Juni and Gretta helped Mistress Yumi stand, who in return stared at me a long minute before nodding. "They have wronged us in the wickedest of ways. I expect full vengeance brought down upon them." my mind clicked into place at her words. Eyes darkening as I gave a nod in agreement.

No one harmed the ladies, no one fucked with the brothel. And if they did? Then they were as good as dead. "Yes Ma'am." I cut my attention to harshly to the bandit, who in return pailed under my scowl. I felt a large amount of satisfaction at this but centered myself so I could focus completely on my current task.

"Take me to your base." I was instantly in front of him, kunai drawn threateningly. He immediately took off running, Minato and I sharing a look before following after him. I didn't even pause when we came to what appeared to be a bandit camp. Minato killing the bandit without hesitation.

Something I paid little attention to as well, "We should devise a plan off attack and…." Minato was promptly ignored as I kicked the door of an old building off it's hinges then strolled inside. Minato coming in quickly on my heels. The second I walked through the door I was encased in a chakra net, one that made me snort. Minato who had also been snagged in the net beside me also snorted.

"Not rush into things." Heavy sarcasm and I glanced at him, then turned up my nose. I did what I wanted. It was an interesting scene, one that I felt like children shouldn't be exposed to. My stomach turned with disgust, "Oh, look who's here." Kirk was naked, tied down to a bed that was located directly in front of me. The man who had spoken over her, he pulled out of her and Kirk flinched when he turned to us. Completely exposed.

"So you're the one who's been giving my men a hard time." His eyes roamed over me and my eyes narrowed. I was going to murder this fucker, I was going to slowly pull out his intestines while he watched, then play jump rope with em. "To think, your just a whores daughter. Why aren't you following in your mother's footsteps like a good girl?"

He sighed as if truly troubled by this, a sinister smirk crawling across his face as he stood and gustered to Kirk. "To think, this could be you." I wondered briefly what kind of face he would made when I began to ripe his organs from his body. Maybe i'd test how long it took someone to bleed out from castration on him? Decisions.

"You're of age, maybe we should begin your training now." He took several steps forward, placing his hand on the net. A poof of smoke to my left let me know that Minato had finally dispelled his clone. Yuta released a scream of pain as his hand fell to the ground. "Don't even think about putting your dirty hands on her."

Well then, maybe I wouldn't have to put in as much work as I thought I would have to. Minato was being pretty protective wasn't he? I watched im sick fascination as he decapitated Yuta. What was with Minato and decapitation? Jiraiya seemed to appear from literal air, killing off the last few bandits with a 'Yo." In our direction as he did so. He walked over to help Kirk up and give her a kimono. Minato walked over to me with a small smile on his face.

"Hey, cut me down." His smile widened. "Don't I get a thank you for saving you Nagi-chan?" I could have save myself fuck you very much blondie. Seriously, who did this guy think he was? 'Obviously he knows he's Namikaze Minato.' Well fuck you too mind, why don't you go on fucking holiday and leave me alone eh?

"Why would I thank you for saving me, you haven't even finished the job yet." My arms crossed over my chest, technically he hadn't saved me yet sooo. "Say thank you Nagi-chan and I'll cut you down." I snorted, turning up my nose at him. "No, someone will cut me down eventually."

"Not if I don't let them." I blinked, looking down at his silently. He was amused but there was this undertone in his voice, in his eyes. He would be the only one to cut me down, and only after I thanked him. So I did as much. "Thank you Minato." His eyes dilated then I was cut down, him easily catching me before I could catch myself on the ground.

"Was that so hard Nagi-chan?" He grinned at me, and I clocked him upside the head and made him put me down on the ground. "Excruciatingly painful." I walked over to Kirk, who immediately collapsed into my arms. I sighed, sweeping her off her feet easily. "Come on beautiful, let's get you back to the ladies."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and the walk back to the brothel was a silent one. One that made me reflect silently on my life. "Good job Minato, Nagi and to think your only twelve Nagi." Jiraiya was smiling at me and I blinked in return. "How old are you Minato?" I finally decided to stop playing guessing games and ask. "Oh, i'm turning fourteen in a few days."

I stopped, and turned to stare at him in disbelief, he was two years older than me? Why the fuck was this happening? Did that mean that he had already saves Kushina? No, that can't be because then he wouldn't have let me kiss him if he had. O-kay, so she'll probably be kiddynapped in the next several months from now. Well then, this timing is perfect, whatever deity sent me were was getting a gift basket.

I let the fact that he was almost fourteen rattle around in my head for awhile, then I came to the realization that. Minato would be getting his genin team in probably close to two maybe three years from now. Well, shit was about to get real in the coming years, mother and I were about to have to have a very serious talk in the future.

When we did arrive back to the brothel, mistress Yumi was waiting for us silently. My mother standing beside with a regail air around her, while the mistress seemed anxious. The second her gaze landed on us, her spine straightened, looking Kirk and I over with a meticulous eye.

"Damage?" Kirk sighed, I put her down and she shifted under our mistresses eyes. "Very little." Mistress Yumi took her head in her hand turning it right left, thumb moving over her busted lip. "Nagi?" With a nod I healed her and Mistress Yumi nodded. "I'm giving you cleaning duty the next couple weeks while you recover mentally and Physically, when you are ready to hit the floor again Gretta will give you a psych evaluation then we'll go from there."

Kirk bowed, a grateful smile on her face, "Thank you Mistress." With a wave of a hand Kirk was dismissed, and the rest of the girls rushed over pulling her into a group hug. Sharp eyes turned to me thoughtfully. "Would you ever be interested in joining our ranks Nagi?" I felt Minato stiffen behind me, as I thought over the request.

I knew that she wanted me to join them, my mother was one of them, they had raised me. My mother being what she is, I should follow in her footsteps. It was good money, and I should be starting my training now if I decided to. I looked to my mother, she was just staring at me in return. One eyebrow raised, it was highly unlikely that I wouldn't follow in my parents footsteps. Yet, my father was a shinobi argo, technically I was. "Thank you for the offer Mistress, however I will have to refuse."

She looked me over thoughtfully, then a small smile pulled across her face. "You'll always be one of us girl, on your future path. Do not forget where you come from." She turned to my mother. "You either Suki, if you two ever need anything…" She trailed off and my eyebrows pulled together.

"Thank you Mistress, I appreciate everything." My eyes widened as I realized what was happening in that moment. "Mother are we?" She smiled at me in return. "I believe I'll be retiring in a few years from now. Until then you'll just have to run between the two villages." I gave a slow nod, my mind silently working over everything. In a few years from now, my mother was going to move to the leaf, and by affiliation me. I didn't know how to feel about that.

Jiraiya chose that moment to clear his throat grabbing our attention. "Suki I appreciate…" he was cut off by mother who smiled at him, "I'm going to be doing this for our child Jiraiya." ohh, his face completely fell and my lips twitched up. My mother was a sly one. My gaze turned to her as she brung up her sleeve, more than likely covering that beautifully mischievous smile of hers. Like mother like daughter they say.

Didn't know how I felt about that one, but they seemed like a cute couple. Even if I completely ship Jiraiya and Tsunade. The Suki and Jiraiya ship is something I could jump on.

I crossed my arms over my chest, eyeing everyone thoughtfully.

"_Come on Mir let's take a picture!" Trina grunted. Glancing to me and I narrowed my eyes. "Amy, I look like shot That's not happening."_

_Trina snorted, turning up her nose playfully. "You got that right girl." her ebony hair rolling over her shoulder with a bounce as she pushed up her glasses. Amy huphed at us, grabbing us by the arm and dragging us to the wall._

"_I don't give a fuck, you bitches are commemorating this moment with me." the both of us did as she asked, holding still as she took the photo. "Yay!"_

"_Crazy bitch." at my grumble Amy turned sharply. "What was that?" her smile a little to happy, "You fucking heard me." _

"_Mir, i'm going to pretend like your not a complete bitch for the sake of our vacation." Then she turned sharply, blonde hair falling over her shoulder as she huphed at both Trina and I._

I shook my head, smile dropping off of my face. Arms uncrossing, wondering why that memory would come about in a time like this. It seemed like when things were going good those two would pop into my head. With a small sigh I rolled my shoulders then walked over to my mother.

Who in return looked down at me, I twitched at the small reminder of my shortness before asking. "I saw smoke earlier, is the house okay?" in other words did my traps hold up alright. She nodded. "Yes, they actually started a fire in the front yard as some kind of signal before even storming the house. Not that they got in."

Her own lips twitched up, amused. I shook my head at their sheer ignorance. What the fuck was wrong with those people? The mistress chose that moment to let us know. "The brothel sustained minimal damage. However we might need a little help rebuilding a few support pillars."

Jiraiya chose that moment to offer her assistance, cause he was on a mission and shit. When I glanced at him, I realized that Minato was staring at me. His eyes narrowed into slits. My eyebrow rose at him, when all he did was stare harder I blew him a kiss with a wink. Making him in return look away. A light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Don't think I didn't see that." I stiffened, ''Well, shit.' turning slowly to look at my mother, who at this point had a wide grin on her face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Deny, deny everything before she went into… ("oh don't be modest, I'm okay with this, blonde haired grandchildren." she released a sigh. Then turned her sights onto Minato. Taking elegant strolds to him)…. Full on crazy mother mode. Great.

Minato the poor blonde didn't realize the shit he was about to get into with her. "Minato-kun." she practically sang his name. I decided the best thing to do in that moment, as my mother began to whisper in his ear was to just leave him to deal with her. I almost felt back when an hour later she was still talking to him and he looked twenty shades lighter then when I had left him.

But when she turned her head spotting me with a smile. I turned and ran away, fuck, that. I'd rather spend the next few days helping Jiraiya out with repairing the brothel then having anything to do with my mother when she was dream about blonde haired grandchildren. So I cruelly left Minato to deal with her. Better him than me.

It was a whole week later that we had everything repaired and ready to go. It also just so happened to be the day that we were leaving. So the three of us were standing by the edge of my home village. My mother and the ladies standing by to see us off. "You better watch after our girl."

My mother stated, staring Jiraiya down, eyes narrowed into slits. He in return released an awkward laugh. Shoulders tense, scratching the back of his head. "I'll guard her with my life." she seemed to stare at him a good long minute before humming, turning to me. Hand on her hip.

"And you, don't you give Jiraiya a hard time." me, give Jiraiya a hard time? Never. I'm a fucking angel. Although, I can't really promise much of anything so. "No promises." it was about all I can do.

She just gave to this withering gaze, as if she were exasperated my me….. When she's been going around stalking Minato and I for the past week talking about how blonde grandchildren were something she was looking forward to. How the hell is she exasperated by me? I'm exasperated by her.

I made the wise decision to just let it go, you've never know vengeance until you come home from a double shift at the brothel to your mother dancing around a pyre of you ninjutsu books. So i'm just going to silently loathe her for awhile like every other pubescent teenager out there.

And Minato, god, don't get me started on him. He was the equivalent of a blushing, stuttering, school girl at the moment. My mother had official hurt and helped my game all in one go. Because that's what mothers do.

Although, it had kept me amused the last few days. Watching him blush, stutter then run off while blushing. I at this point had come to the conclusion that he was bipolar. But hey, we all had our faults. Some more than others, well, all with the exception of me. I'm fucking perfect.

"We need to leave out soon." Jiraiya succeeded in grabbing my attention, snapping me back into focus. My eyes seemed to as they usually do lock with Minato's. Who immediately upon being caught staring smiled then looked away from me. Fucking bipolar blonde bitches man.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" And thus I was passed around from lady to lady as they hugged me. Internally cringing at being touched so much, why did they have to be so touchy feely? I hated physical contact, i'd have to scrub myself down later because of all the hugs.

My mother seemed to be the last to sweep me into a hug. Hers most definitely being the tightest as well. Not that I was expecting anything less from her. "I love you."

I awkwardly patted her on the back in return. Don't get me wrong, i adored this women. But, i didn't really like telling people I loved them. I'd rather show it in my actions. So I fell back in my default. "And I you."

She just giggled as she released me with a huge grin on her face. Only to hide said grin with the sleeve of her kimono because she was a lady. Why else? Any-whore, Minato found it the best moment to drag me away from her. No. Literally. Little (or tall depending on how you look at it) fucker decided to grab me by my wrist and drag me to stand beside him.

Cause apparently I was a rag doll and it was drag Nagi around day. "Ill send weekly updates Suki." and with that the ladies found it appropriate to drag my mother away. Mistress Yumi sending me a wink as they did so. Sneaky bitches that they are, bet they had a fucking celebration planned fo….

"Nagi-chan?" I turned my head, eyebrow raised in question. "oh, sensei was just letting you know how long it'll take to get to the leaf village." ah, I should probably, you know. Pay attention?... Nah. Let's don't and say we didn't.

"As I was saying. At a normal civilian speed it'll be a two day Journey. Well stop for break inbetween to make sure you don't get worn down." It was at this moment that I realized. Neither of them really knew my capabilities.

"Or, we could scrap that idea and move at your normal pace?" my offer was met with the two of them exchanging looks, and Jiraiya beginning delicately. "Well, while that would be nice we don't want you to over exert yourself."

I was offended, I even began contemplating wearing my hair down just so I could flip it over my shoulder at him. I gave the both of them very bland looks in return. "Which way did you say Konoha was?" he gestured to the west, "Two days Journey that way." I bobbed my head, did the hand sign to release the gravity seals.

Then I raced two circles around Jiraiya and Minato. Watching with satisfaction when their eyes bugged out. "Race you there." and I took off, extremely satisfied when I seemed to shock them enough that it too them a good minute before sprinting after me.

Other the next hout I slowed down, then sped right back up just to fuck with them. Before finally allowing them to completely catch up with me. When they did Minato was full of questions. "How did you do that?" being the first question he asked.

"Well, i have five seals, all of which are on the main points of my body. I use my chakra to activate them and weigh myself down. It also gives me a chakra boost when I release them. They're very useful. Called gravity seals" he blinked a few times, then Jiraiya apparently thought it a good idea to question me on my fuinjutsu skills.

"You know Fuinjutsu?"

"Well i'm no master but, yes. I like it, it's kind of like an art form in my opinion." i had always been intrigued by it. Even before coming to this place. It just made life in general so much more easier. I could understand why most people wouldn't want to deal with it because of its complexity. Honestly thought I was surprised more people didn't pick up on it.

"I could teach you a few things if you'd like?" I was under the impression that Minato taught Jiraiya about seals after he had been married to Kushina. Not the other way around. "You know about Fuinjutsu?" it was an honest question because I seriously had no idea he did.

Jiraiya's chest puffed out as if in pride as he stated. "Of course, i'm a Fuinjutsu Master." well if he really was one, it wouldn't hurt to learn from him. So I decided to hell with it. "Eh, it wouldn't hurt anything to learn more."

His entire expression seemed to brighten and Minato chose that moment to state. "We'll be learning together than Nagi-chan."

"So you're learning too? Guess I shouldn't be too surprised with your sensei being a Fuinjutsu Master as he calls it." Cause I was a player and had to make them think I knew less than what I really did. Which wasn't much actually. It had been years since I'd seen Naruto before I died so my memory was a little shit about all this. I only remember key parts.

Like Madara being all sexy and evil and shit. And Minato being all sexy and goofy and shit. And Neji being all nooooo, and dying and shit. And Donzo being all take your eyes and shit. Need to murder that fucker before he can ruin my happiness. I'll just add it to the bucket list of things to do before fucking Minato's brains out and sticking him with a baby. Cause you know, life goals and shit.

"We'll stop here for the night." I blinked, slightly surprised. I hadn't even realized that it had gotten night. I came to a halt and looked round. "I didn't even realize it had gone dark. About what time did we leave out again, it's a little early right?" Minato gave me this very shocked look.

"N-nagi-chan, we've been traveling for twelve hours." Had we? Or was he just fucking with me. Because there was no way we've been traveling that long. I didn't even feel winded. Though as I studied Minato and Jiraiya I realized that maybe we had been. Never missing a chance to let out my inner cool kid my response was.

"Hn, didn't even feel it." hand on my hip cause i'm a sassy bitch. Should turn that shit into a rap song, could make millions. Did the Naruto world even have rap music? I'd have to look into that later. If they did though then what would they rap about? I feel like i've heard rap music in this world before though. Who the hell had it been from? Amy would kick my ass for not remembering, crazy bitch.

While I was contemplating rap music. Jiraiya had found it a good idea to name Minato watch dog while he caught a few zz's, me being the wonderful person I am decided to sit beside Minato to keep him company.

I peered into my water can thoughtfully, then huphed. It appears i've drunk all of it. I glanced at Minato, then just straight up decided fuck it. And stole his. "Imma steal some of your water blonde." This was of course stated while I was in the mist off pouring his water canteen into my own.

He just smiled at me in return as if I wasn't rude as fuck. "Okay Nagi-chan." he then looked down, then back at me all cute like. Which in return caused me to think about the fact that he was fourteen. Cause, thoughts. "Ne, Nagi-chan, can I ask you something?"

I hated that kind of question, it's like but you already asked me something? Just freakin ask bruh, stop wasting my precious time. But it was Minato, and I kind of didn't mind him asking cause he was fucking adorable so my response was.

"Shoot." I made a gun with my finger then shot him. Before turning back to the meticulous process of robbing his water and making sure I didn't spill a drop while doing so. He chuckled at me because let's face it, i'm hilarious. Before shaking his head.

"Well, i've been using weights for awhile now, and they only make matters worse. I can only use so much because of the strain they put on me." huh, wonder how much he's lugging around then. How much is too much in this world that's the question.

"Yeah, that was my problem, they can only take you so far before they start to hender you more than help you." he nodded in agreement before beginning. "Well, i was hoping you could show me your Fuinjutsu, and we could maybe train together while your in Konoha?"

My eyebrows went too my hairline but Before I could say anything he began quickly. "It's just i know you get up really early in the morning to train and you have a lot of stamina and I need that kind of stamina and speed if I want to master this Jutsu i've found." he kind of rushed it out and I snorted at him.

"As long as it's okay with Jiraiya then I don't mind helping you out." his entire face brightened, a smile breaking out across it. "Thank you so much Nagi-chan, you have no idea how much this means to me." I hummed, handing him back his canteen, then taking a swig from my own. He shook his thoughtfully, then he smiled down at me.

I closed my eyes, then after I screwed on the cap put my head on his shoulder. His entire body stiffening as I did so. "Imma pass out on you Blondie." and I did, almost immediately though, i did feel movement while I was asleep but decided fuck it, he was probably just moving me off of him so he could get some sleep.

I was wrong.

**Alright, that's, that one hope you guys enjoyed. I also know that my dates for when all this happened are slightly off. But there's a reason for that, a very good one that will be made known as time goes on. Thank you to everyone that reviewed/ commented and everyone that voted (wattpad) Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**

**Music of the chapter: Currently listening to Can't help falling in love by Haley Reinhart.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I get up early every morning, I got up early and trained every. Single. Morning. But, I hated getting up early, I was by no means a morning person. It normally took my alarm going off three times, then my mother getting me up. For me to actually, well, face the fucking day ahead. Seriously, what was so wrong with sleeping in? Why couldn't that little fucker just leave me the hell alone?

To whom am I talking about you may ask? "Nagi-chan we need to head out soon."

"Leave me alone Minato." An intake of breath directly beside me as I snuggle into my bed further. I managed to blink myself awake when Jiraiya burst into hysteria. Annoyed by the entire situation. Only to stiffen when I felt arms around my waist.

At that moment I became wide awake, locking eyes with those familiar blue. I tried to rip myself away from him, but his arms just tightened around my waist. Holding me in place as if it was the easiest thing in the world. That smile on his face, damn, what the fuck did I get myself into with him? The boy was smooth, maybe a little to smooth.

His eyes were bright, mocking me, amused. "Let me go Blondie." He blinked slowly at me, as if the thought of letting me go hadn't even crossed his mind. Eyebrows pulled together, "What happened to Minato? Or even better Minato-kun."

You know what, just fuck it, completely and utterly fuck it. It's about time I show him who the true boss is in this relationship. He needs to learn while he's young so that he doesn't take my kindness as something else. (Cough weakness Cough) So I rolled us over, straddling his waist. His eyes went wide, Arms still holding strong onto me. Leaning down I watching in satisfaction as he closed his eyes. I almost felt bad for...

"Ehhh." His arms released me and I sprang up, appearing on the opposite side of the clearing. A huge grin on my face as he swiped at his face in revulsion. "Did you just lick me?" And of course, this called for.

"You better believe it," Wiggling my eyebrows at him. Cause you know how you lick ah…. Yeah.. moving on. Minato continued to swipe at his cheek and I just watched him do so thoughtfully highly satisfied but thoughtfully. Jiraiya still having a jolly good time laughing at our expense. Huh, jolly, and he has grey hair, all that's missing is the beard. I snorted at my own thought process, something that Minato narrowed his eyes at.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I dodged to the left, just in time too. Because the little fucker had tried to pick me up. For what reason, I have no idea, but he did pause when I had dodged. This gave me the opportunity to duck down, swiping his legs out from under him. I did a back handspring to avoid being by him when I did so.

He was almost instantly on his feet, poster stiff as he watched me calculatively. Well, shit. Jiraiya seemed to pull himself together long enough to clear his throat. "We need to leave out now if we want to make it back to Konoha sometime today." Minato shook his head, composing himself before shooting me a look then turning to Jiraiya. He wants to play does me? Well fucking bring it, i'll play this fucking game. You'll be a nervous wreck by the time i'm done with you.

"Alright Sensei." Jiraiya shifted uncomfortably, and I grunted deciding to just flat out give the blonde the silent treatment. After all, if you have nothing nice to say, well depending on the situation (Example, trying to seduce said person) then you shouldn't say it at all. (But in any other situation speak your mind and tell anyone that gets offended to fuck off)

So we took off into the forest around us, in the direction of Konoha. "So, what are you planning on doing when you get settled in Nagi-chan?" Did you hear something? Because I most certainly did not.

"Nagi-chan?" Huh, shit am I being haunted? That must be what it is, damn and I thought I was doing good avoiding ancient burial grounds. Minato's eyebrows pulled together, confused, weary.

"Are you carrying your things in storage scrolls?" Jiraiya asked, and I glanced at him from the corner of my eye in acknowledgment. "Yes, drew them myself actually. It's really cool being able to make em, especially with how expensive they can be."

This was the absolute truth, those things were so expensive. I was a cheap person as well so when I found out how to make them? Well, you bet your ass I jumped on that opportunity. "You know how to draw the seal for storage scrolls?" Holy shit, what the fuck why was there a ghost stalking me? Seriously mister ghost leave me the fuck alone.

Jiraiya snorted, amused as he asked. "How'd you learn to draw storage scrolls?" I thought it over for a minute, contemplating my answer. "Well, a merchant comes into our town every once and awhile. He somehow got his hands on an Uzumaki scroll that had detail depictions on Fuinjutsu. The storage scroll seal was in it, so." I shrugged, what can I say. I was a lucky bitch.

"N-nagi-chan, are you ignoring me?" Was it emotionally abusive to ignore a ghost? Maybe? Nah, ghosts obviously didn't have feelings, with them being dead to me and all. I contemplated mumbling this to myself to fuck with Minato further but decided against it.

"Do you still have the scroll?" Jiraiya asked he seemed genuinely intrigued by this. But I shook my head, cause you know. Crazy as fuck mothers who like fire, and find the act of burning your things to be a proper punishment. "Mother burned it along with a good portion of my medical books."

I technically had copies, but I had them all written down in Spanish and there was no way in hell either of them would be able to understand them. I also didn't want to copy that shit all over again in Japanese, fuck that. Plus if they told the hokage, nope. I'd probably get questioned about my use of another language and shit. Yeah, no thank you. TI wouldn't be able to handle me, I'd make every last one of them insane.

"Nagi-chan." I blinked, my eyebrows pulling together confused, "Weird, I think there's a ghost following me around. I keep on hearing things that aren't there." I tapped my chin thoughtfully, doing one last sweep of my surroundings. Then shrugging, "Maybe I'm just going insane?"

I wasn't too worried about insanity, it would just be another thing added to the list of things right with me. You get it right? Cause I'm always right, Haha. Yeah… definitely losing my shit, but that's okay, I'm fine…. No, seriously I'm fine. Ignore my earlier statement, that bitch didn't know what she was talking about, I'm totally not losing my shit.

"So how long do we have left?" Jiraiya hummed, and Minato shot him a glare. Eyes a dark blue, irritated, I would say mister ghosty was irritated. Maybe at touch jealous, perfect.

I ignored him the whole way to Konoha, then when we got to the gate I decided to throw him a bone. Not that type of bone, you know because I could throw him a d…. Yeah… Moving on.

"Nagi-chan, please talk to me." I made a show of jumping, whirling around to look at Minato with wide eyes. "Oh, there you are. I was starting to wonder where you had run off too." He released a sigh of relief, then…

"_Calm the fuck down." Amy whirled around to glare at me. "It's a new episode Mir, shut the fuck up and sit there and look pretty." Trina sighed, pushing up her glasses, hand going to her hip as she glared at the two of us. "Just stop it, I'm trying to figure out what the fuck Madara's doing next."_

_We all fell silent, waiting patiently. Until Amy got bored of the commercials, "You know, I'd be shit with keeping calm if we ever ended up in front of Konoha. I'd start jumping around, freaking out, and completely blow whatever cover we had by fangirling out." _

I blinked a few times, swiping spitefully at the small amount of moisture that had gathered in my eyes while looking up at that gate. The gate that Amy would have freaked out upon seeing, having a fangirl spasm if she were here. If she were…. I looked over. Then narrowed my eyes at Jiraiya and Minato. Who were both looking at me in surprise?

"Do I have something on my face?" I snarled out at them, agitated at having yet another memory bombard me like it had. Especially one that made me emotional, I despised letting other people see my weakness. Though I had no doubt I'd break down later in the comfort of my room, in solitude. However I refused to do so with Jiraiya and Minato right there.

"All I see on your face is your eyes, your nose…." He trailed off, looking at my lips, then looking back up to smile at me. "Your lips." His own lips twitched up into a smirk as I scowled at him. With a good amount of strength I popped him upside the head. Minato's entire demeanor seemed to change as his hand went to his head and he began to pout at me.

"Nagi-chan that's spouse abuse." I had begun to walk to the gates, Minato hot on my heels. Jiraiya already talking to the two Guards. Only to whirl around on Minato at the mention of spouse abuse. Because were the hell had that come from? It was literally out of nowhere…..

"Spouse abuse insinuates that you're my husband, we have not consummated our marriage nor was I aware that we were married. Argo it is not spouse abuse because we are not married." Minato seemed to pause, thoughtfully as he eyed me. "Will you marry me Nagi-chan?"

"Of course." He blinked, looking honestly surprised until I stated bluntly. "Give or take a few years, gotta have you at least sixteen or seventeen and shit before we get married." I mean, I feel like that people in this time get married at twelve, so seventeen was about a good age to tap that right? Or should I wait until eighteen? Sixteen seemed like pushing the limits though. Ehh, fuck it, I'll cross that bridge when I got there.

He grinned at me, "But you will marry me one day right?" I didn't respond, instead I turned around and walked over to Jiraiya. Who was in the midst of giving the gate guard my info. They didn't matter though so I paid them no mind. "So who's the lady?" Number one asked, and Jiraiya glanced at me before stating.

"This is my daughter Nagi." Their jaws dropped in return, and me being who I was. Walked over, gently pushing up both of there mouths with a sweet smile. "Careful now, don't wanna catch flies." then a wink, cause I was smooth like that. The two of them blushed, then paled as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Looking up my eyebrow raised at the blonde who looked maybe a little too angry. But ya know, don't blame the player blame the game. I couldn't help that I was a natural flirt and pretty positive that would be his reaction so decided to fuck with him. That reaction though, can we just take a minute to savor it.

"I didn't know you have a daughter Jiraiya." Number two winked at me, and Minato pulled me back. Throwing an arm over my shoulder, "Neither did he." Cause he kind of just found out, I would also like to point out that I've only known Minato a week and a half. And he was being this way with me. I was looking forward to the future now.

We ended up walking in the direction of the Hokage tower. "I let sensei know that I was bringing you back with me in my mission update. He's looking forward to meeting you." Jiraiya found it in himself to let me know. Which only made me a little nervous, the third Hokage was amazing. I was about to meet the Hiruzen… Breath Nagi, breath.

I distracted myself from this fact with the realization that Minato was walking beside me with his arm still 'casually' (Protectively) thrown over my shoulder. I ducked under his arm, then continued to walk on at a steady pace. Ignoring the pout he shot my way. The village was peaceful, it was peaceful and you would never know that a war had just started up not too long ago.

A war that had been on the rise for years now. Which was in all honesty the way that war was. It didn't just pop up out of nowhere. It started with a conflict, that over years began to build into a greater conflict before tensions rise. Then an event happens that throws everything off balance the straw that broke the camel's back if you will. I personally have no idea why this war was even really started.

Mainly because I hadn't really been a huge Naruto nerd. That had been Trina and Amy's stomping ground. I had been the one that watched the show because I thought Madara was sexy. Plus those two bitches kind of forced it on me.

Don't get me wrong, I loved the show. The characters, I just wasn't as into it as much as those two had been. It kind of sucked that we had just solved the last war. Well, ish? Only for this one to start up but as was life.

I strolled into the hokage tower, right up to the secretary. "We're here to see the Hokage?" Cause you know, we were? I don't know, she was pretty though, long brown hair flowing around her. A nice kimono on, and piercing blue eyes. One's that made me half tempted too….. Ahem, yeah. Blue eyes is kinda my thing in case you hadn't been able to tell yet.

Though I couldn't be to mad about a certain pair of smoldering black eyes that turned red with spinning toma… "Right this way." The women stood all elegantly and we followed behind her. Me being well, the chick magnet that I was. Immediately began to make small talk, dropping…. Hints? Yeah, let's go with that Hints at her, hints that made her giggle all cute like.

"You're smooth." She finally stated, sliding a piece of paper in my kunai pouch with a wink before walking away all sassy like. I watched her go for a moment, a small smirk working its way across my lips as I did so. Seriously, can we not just take a minute to appreciate what a fine specimen she is? I mean check out that tight little...

"What did she give you?" Jiraiya asked and I blinked out of my eye fucking of the secretary long enough to look in his and Minato's general direction. Jiraiya looked highly intrigued while Minato was darkly glaring in the direction the women had left in. You know cause reasons and shit. Obviously he was falling for my Tsundere charm, who wouldn't? I was fucking irresistible.

Slightly curious myself, because, well. They didn't really have cell phone numbers here. I took out the paper and unfolded it. Reading over the contents thoughtfully. "If you're ever looking for some fun I hang out at Konoha's bar after work." Well then, it even had two addresses, a home address and the bar address. I folded the paper up and put it back in my bag.

Half tempted to take her up on her generous offer, mainly because why the hell not. Also waiting for Minato to get legal was going to be fucked up for me. I hadn't had sex in twelve years now, I think I deserved a treat, or maybe seven? Undecided.

Might just you know, turn into one of those girls why I wait. You know what I'm talking about the girls that use guys for their money to get things. Hey, I might follow slightly in my mother's footsteps after all, you know. I need a new kunai pouch so imma go suck a di…

"Nagi-chan." Ho-ly shit, Those blue eyes were piercing into my fucking soul. I almost felt guilty for my thought process as he pretty much glared at me. Eyes narrowed into slits, an unhappy frown washing over his face. Did I mention before that I was a terrible person?

Cause I kind of was, and he looked like a kicked puppy to me right now. Making me feel all guilty about thinking about cheating. The bad part is, we aren't even together yet. Little fucker just had that effect on me.

My spine straightened in return, nodding slowly to him in acknowledgement cause i'm a good bitch like that. No, I refuse to feel guilty about this shit, I haven't even done anything…..yet.

Ill feel guilty about that shit when I actually go fuck that secretaries brains out, ight? Maybe not even then cause I'm an emotionless robot. 'Keep on telling yourself that Nagi. If you lie enough it might just become truth.' it was at this moment I realized, my thought process is negative as fuck to myself.

"Nagi-chan, are you okay?" what a loaded question Minato, good job asking it. I don't know, do I look fucking okay to you? I drew in a breath then decided to properly change the subject like the good little dodger I am.

"What are you working on?" he had been mumbling to himself for the past couple hours, reading from a really old looking scroll. Writing things down in a notebook (yes people, while jumping through trees, talented he was.) then viciously erasing things.

His lips twitched into a bashful smile, as he awkwardly handed me the notebook. Though it did take him a minute to decide whether to give me the notebook or scroll. Which he finally settled on the notebook, probably because it looked easier to read then the scroll.

"Ah." My eyes moved over the book, coming to a startling realization. "It's a jutsu that Lord Second came up with. I'm trying to utilize it for myself, but I think my new symble's off. I can't concentrate on it." I read it over three times. Sucking in the information before me with slight awe.

The Thunder God Technique. Minato was in the process of learning it and I felt something hit me directly in my heart. It was so beautiful, watching this come together, the Rasengan come together. I was looking forward to it, the fact that he trusted me to look over something that would one day be his signature move struck me hard.

I felt like the grinch, my heart grew two whole sizes in that moment. Any inner doubts I had about any of this disappeared. 'You are so going to be my husband one day. You can bet your ass that much.' I would protect him, him and anyone else I had to.

I would murder the fuck out of anyone that tries to hurt him. I'd murder the fuck out of Madara (my favorite character) because all that mattered was that this little blonde boy in front of me kept that smile on his face. That he survived, and he was happy while surviving.

"You're symbol is two inches off." he blinked, peering in over my shoulder too look at what I was pointing at. His entire face brightened, eyes widening comically in realization. "Nagi-chan your a genius!"

My spine once again straightened, the notebook lifting from my hands, and a peck hitting my left cheek. My own eyes widening, as he excitedly began to look through his note book. Mumbling to himself, and writing things down.

That was sooo fucking cute, ho-ly shit. I'm dead. I died, RIP Nagi. RIP me, my cheeks heated up and I immediately hid my cheeks and my smile with my hand. Turning away from him and everyone else in the room so no one would see me in my time of cuteness induced weakness.

Everyone else….. Shit. I pivited, all thoughts being thrown out of my head as I realized. We were in the hokage office. Hiruzen and Jiraiya watching Minato and I amused. Fucking weirdos, who the fuck gets amused by the happenings of little kids huh? Weirdo's like these two, that's who.

"Sensei, this is my daughter Natume Nagi, Nagi this is my sensei and the leader of our village. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage." my immediate response after the initial embarrassment was to immediately drop into a bow.

This man right here was the OG, he not only looked after the village after losing the fourth hokage, his wife and many casualties. But he did all he could with the Uchiha Massacre, Naruto, and with the addition of the concel breathing down his neck. He was amazing on so many levels. Sure he made a few mistakes that probably could have been prevented.

But as a businesswoman, over a company, a system with so many different branches and people involved. I can appreciate the lengths he went to, to see Hashirama's original vision brung to florision.

Not to mention the fact that he's seen so many wars, and yet he's still kicking. He was a vision in his hat. In his robe, he was alive and I was thankful I'd get to see this man so soon. That I'd get to….

"Miranda?" huh? My head snapped up, eyes wide in shock. My eyes moving to all the exits. How the fuck did he know that name?

**Soo, I didn't know if I wanted to end this here, but. It's just, such a beautiful opportunity. One I couldn't pass up. Yeah, don't kill me, i'm to beautiful, young, and did I mention beautiful? To, you know, die. My minato is I gotta admit, he's a little on the girly side. While Nagi, is legit on the girly side pretty bad, but she's more like a guys at the same time soo. Just, they have a lot of different characteristics. **

**Any-whore, hope I made you laugh. (I know I laughed.) Seriously appreciate any comments/reviews I get, or any votes (wattpad) cause, it fuels me. And I like to hear everyones opinion on things. Constructive criticism is always welcome, till next time.**

**Music of the chapter: Currently listening to Wish you were gay by Billie Eilish.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Shit, shit, shit, did I mention shit yet? How. The. Fuck. Did. He. Know. My. Dead. Name? This wasn't happening, it was like fourth grade being outed all over again. Mortified, I was mortified, looking for every exit. Taking several steps back.

"How do you know that name." my hand flying to my heart, Minato and Jiraiya looked so confused, but I didn't fucking care. I was about too book it the fuck out of there. No, just no. Fuck this. Fuck everything.

Just no, "So it is you." then the craziest shit I had ever seen happened. The third hokage, one of my idols got on his knees in front of me. And dropped down into a floor bow. What the fuck? I'm confused now. So confused.

"Please Miranda the amazing, help us." I blinked about twenty times. "What the fuck?" managed to spill from my lips, astonished. I was astonished and so where Jiraiya and Minato. Looking at each other, the Hokage, and finally me.

"Please help us. You're the only one that can." o-kay, just, what? "Um, please explain?" seriously. I didn't understand. Helping him from the floor, he cleared his throat. Wearily watching me as if I were a threat to him. Ha, laughable.

"The great Goddess had informed me of a time in which the people of our world are trapped in a genjutsu in a state of blissful ignorance after thinking they had defeated a great evil." Goddess?

"She had informed me that you would come and save us."

"What Goddess?"

"She goes by the name Trina." Two slow blinks followed his words, my fingers going to the bridge of my nose. You have got to be fucking kidding me right now….

"How, exactly did she tell you all this?" he walked back around his desk, sat in his chair. Then pulled out….

"No way." he placed the little device on his desk, and I shakely picked it up, shut up, no way, just shut the front fucking door. It's official, intergalactic aliens were Punking me, alright alien form of Ashton Kutcher get your ass out here and tell me I've been Punk'D.

"The Goddess said you would know what to do with this strange communicator." it was my cell phone, the same 58% it had when I had died. My finger moved over the screen, swiping it open. Seriously, Punk'D people…... I'm waiting.

I had full signal, full WI-FI, full everything. When I moved to Trina's number, hitting the call button. I put the phone to my ear, not missing the curious looks everyone was shooting my way as I did so. It rang five times then finally.

"Yo, this is Trina, yo wish is my command." that bitch, how fucking dare she. "It's Miranda." all she had to say in return was. "Oh, sup Mir, how's the ninja life treating you?" and how fucking dare she ask that? I was so unbelievably pissed right now. After all this shit she's put me through, all the sleepless nights. The fucking PTSD, the trust issues. She thought that she could just be like sup?

"Sup, sup. SUP! YOU FUCKING PUSHED ME DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS. WHAT DO YOU FUCKING THINK IS UP?"

Then this bitch had the balls too be all like. "Damn girl, you ain't gotta yell, it was for your own good." for my own good, for my own fucking good? She pushed me down a fucking flight of stairs.

"Don't you dare tell me not to yell you bitch, you fucking murdered me. God damnit Trina, do you not realize the shit i've been through because of this? I have PTSD because of you. I spent years feeling betrayed, worthless. You fucked me mentally. Your my best friend, my fucking sister how could you?" I was not being over dramatic, this bitch had murdered me. I was upset, breathing heavy.

"Heavy shit, sorry I put you through that it, but hey, ill make you brownies? It was all for the good of mankind though. Now settle the fuck down girl, How old are you anyway, you sound young?"

I felt like repeatedly banging my head, and her head against a wall. Who the fuck does she think she is? My cheeks puffed out in my anger, but I felt myself slowly begin to cave as she hummed the pokemon theme song through the phone. Waiting on my response…. god damn it, she was so fucking childish sometimes.

"I'm fucking twelve." she snorted. Snickering on the other end of the phone. "That would suck, imagine going through puberty about. All those hormones and shit. Damn, i'm seriously sorry for this Mir, you have no idea how long I had to battle myself about this. But you're the only person I could trust to get this job done girl." Huh, Trina apologizing was like brushing a feral cats teeth. Seriously have you ever tried doing so? It's pretty much impossible… Don't ask me how I know that though. (It was a dare.)

"What kind of brownies are you making? They better be good." cause, you know. I'm still pissed but this was my bitch we're talking about. Sure she murdered my ass but honestly. Being in this world is fun as fuck.

"Double fudge, hints of the good stuff mixed in." I needed a brownie like that in my life right now, I really, really needed one. "Alright, now spill that shit you crazy bitch, I know for a fact that everything doesn't end the way you told the Hokage, so what's up with that?"

You may be wondering what language we're speaking, we are in fact speaking Japanese, it was a language that Trina used as a default because she was half Japanese. It was her first language, my first language was Spanish. And our other sisters first language was German. So we had all learned the others languages and being huge weebs growing up. Well, our default was Japanese.

"So you know how they defeated Madara and Kaguya and shit and there was peace?" my eyes rolled to the ceiling, "no shit." who didn't fucking know that? Damn get on with the fucking reasoning behind this bullshit.

"Well he and Kaguya were not actually defeated, they placed everyone in the infinite tsukuyomi. As a result Naruto's personal fantasy was defeating them and moving on with life. So, that's what was shown."

So, in other words the fan theory was actually true? Did not see that one coming, that bitch! She sat there and watched Amy and I debate for hours and did fucking nothing while we did so. Speaking of, just how the fuck did she become a goddess? Who the fuck nominated her crazy ass for that shit. Also... "Why the hell did you send me here though?"

She took in a large breath of air, blew it out in a sigh. Then continued. "I'm the keeper of this world, as such I don't want to see it go into ruin. I myself can't go there, mainly because my form, my power would slit the world and destroy it if I ever set foot on it. So I needed someone who could fight this battle for me. Someone I could trust, to be my best friend, in a world that we must defend." then she was humming that song again and my eyes narrowed into slits.

"I am not your pokemon women. I am living, breathing, so don't you dare."

"So are pokemon…" she trailed off here, and I twitched in annoyance. Because damn it, couldn't fucking argue with that one. "Besides i'm sure you already have a reason to save everything anyway."

Fuck…... I kind of hated how well she knew me sometimes. Because, she was right, begrudgingly I admitted that. "Yeah, I already planned on doing all of this anyway so."

"Atta girl. You go kick some ass, I actually gotta go. But feel free to call me whenever sister." I was going to hang up on her and not say anything in return cause, i'm still pissed at her. But before I could she felt it was right to let me know. "Oh, by the way I gave all your money to nonprofit organizations. Figured you could do something right after you died. Didn't feel like your request to bury you with it made a lot of sense you know."

How dare she. That was my money. She had already hung up by the time I started. "How dare you!" oh I was going to gut her, then play jump rope with her fuck intestines. That bitch is lucky she can't come down here. Imma claw her eyes out the use them as a….

"You already planned on helping us?" My eyes moved to the Hokage, who was watching me intently. I shifted under his stare, then glanced briefly to Jiraiya. Holding gazes with Minato for a long minute before beginning after turning back around to look to the Hokage. "Yes, I was beginning to devise a plan so I could more or less stop the war from even starting."

His back straightened as he sat up, looking me over silently before starting slowly. "War? This war or…" He trailed off and I shook my head in return. "No, the fourth shinobi war is started by….." I trailed off here, unable to really put into words the fact that Obitobi starts a war with the four nations, resurrected Madara Uchiha, then they use the ten tails to fuck shit up and then a goddess starts walking around fucking shit up.

"By who?" His face had become stern now. Watching me, I in return signed to myself. "Well, who starts it doesn't really matter, they're more or less just a tool for Madara Uchiha, who at this time is actually alive." His eyes widened, and I didn't even want to look at Minato and Jiraiya yet. So I continued before they could say anything.

"We've got a few years anyway, shit doesn't really start to go array until blondy here gets a genin team, so we're more or less good. If you'll permit it Lord Third then I'll explain things as they come, and work towards the war never even taking place to begin with." I dropped into a bow at the waist in front of him. He exhaled slowly after taking a long toke of his pipe.

"Very well, I see no reason not to trust you on this seeing as how you were sent by a goddess. However make sure to keep me informed on everything." He waved his hand in front of his face dispelling some of the smoke. Then he began once again. "From your conversation I gather that you already have a reason for saving everyone before even know she had sent you. What might this reason be?" eh, did I want to answer this in front of Minato or just flat out kick his ass out of the conversation… Decisions.

"I want the people I care about to live, and lead happy, productive lives." Not a lie, I just didn't mention the people I was talking about was a person, specifically Minato.. "I see, that is a nobel wish." Not really, it directly affected my happiness so, you know…. Things and shit. My shoulders lifted in a shrug.

The hokage after that dismissed us, and as we left the room I began to silently contemplate to myself how the fuck I was going to stop Minato and Kushina from getting together. I didn't want her to just flat out be kiddynapped and stuck with the ninja village that takes her… If you're thinking to yourself does she even know what village that is…. Well, no. But I had my phone back, something the Hokage decided to let me keep and full WI-FI, so I was about to take advantage of that shit.

"How does this look Nagi-chan?" I blinked out of my thought process, looking at the notebook that he had shoved in my face. "Hmmm." I took it from him thoughtfully looking it over, it was dead on. "It looks good." He was brilliant, he got the exact two inches perfect, not even a centimeter off. He was standing the whole time which just made me internally beam at him.

"Is it alright if you show Nagi to my home Minato? I need to take care of a few things and I'm afraid I might be a minute." He smiled at us sheepishly, turning to me when Minato nodded in agreement. "Sure thing sensei."

"I'll make sure to be more available, I really do want to get to know you." I wasn't entirely sure what to tell him, I mean. If he put in the effort then so would I, but I knew he would be busy. His being busy would probably stick me with Minato….. "If you're busy, you're busy." I shrugged cause I honestly didn't care and any excuse to be around Minato was one I was perfectly okay with.

"I'll spend time with you, I promise." Jiraiya poofed away, Minato and I began to make our way down to the main lobby. "Do you think you could show me how to use gravity seals Nagi-chan?"

"Sure thing, just take me to your training ground and I'll write them out…." I trailed of here, my eyes moving over to the secretary, who's name I hadn't gotten yet. She gave me a smile, one that made me smirk in return. It was the promiscuous type of smile, my smirk widened and I shot her a wink. She in return giggle into her hand, wasn't she a sexy little minx…..

"Nagi-chan." Minato pulled on my battle kimono sleeve, eyes narrowed into slit. Fist clenched by his side, annoyance radiating off of him. "Are you coming?" He was practically murdering me with his eyes and I in return glanced back at the secretary, shot her one last wink. Then followed the annoyed blonde out of the tower.

His mood had soured a great deal as we walked out into the streets of Konoha. I didn't feel bad however, I found no reason to feel bad. Sure I had full intentions on marrying him one day, however, until he hit the right age mark I still had full intentions on keeping myself entertained in the meantime.

Unless of course we started dating before then… hmm, maybe i'd ask him out at some point in the future. Not a bad idea. I looked at him then sighed to myself, who the fuck am I kidding. "Do you wanna train with me tomorrow morning?"

Not necessary a date, but I did ask him out sooo. It counts. He looked at me, snapping out of his brooding, Minato, brooding. Ha. I felt the urge to run my hand through my hair, but dropped my hand back by my side when I remembered that I had it up in a bun. We'd have to think about a hair style change in the near future.

"I'd really like that." He mumbled it, and If I hadn't been paying attention to him like I was. I probably would have missed it. My eyebrows pulled together, looking him over silently. He looked like he wanted to ask me something. So I decided to ask him.

"What do you want to know?" He in return shifted at my question, eyes glazing over for a second before he shook his head. He didn't answer at first, and I let him silently process what it was that he wanted to ask. He finally, once we got to the training ground, sat down on the ground. Pulling me to sit in front of him. "Well…"

He trailed off then shook his head. "Do, do you only like women?" I immediately whipped away any facial expression I had. Letting my face go blank as I just stared at him for a minute. He once again shifted under my stare, then began quickly. "I don't have a problem with it if you do. I was just wondering because you said you'd marry me one day. And well I don't know whether you were serious or if you were joking…"

His face heated up into a blush and he looked away as I just continued to stare at him. Was he serious? He was like fourteen, fourteen year olds shouldn't be thinking about marriage…. Then again they shouldn't be decapitating people and going off to war either…. Okay so maybe my point was invalidated, i'd just have to get use to the thought of all this. This world was so different from my own.

My hand went to my temples as I gently began to message them. "I like both men and women." He looked relieved for a moment, then he seemed to go even more red, looking really unsure for a moment. "So were you serious about…" I cut him off as he seemed to figure out how to finish that sentence.

"Marrying you?" He in return gave me a nod. I sat indian style in front of him, my elbow resting on my thigh, and head resting in my hand. "Well, if you're serious about wanting to marry me. Ask again in…" I calculated thoughtfully to myself then stated bluntly. "Four years from now." I'd only be physically sixteen at that time, but he'd be eighteen and I could have no qualms about marrying an eighteen year old. Even if that was kind of young for my old world. In this world it was completely normal… If anything abnormal that we weren't married yet. People were married at Minato and I's current ages after all.

"Okay Nagi-chan, I'll be the hokage and you'll be my wife." His dream was to become hokage wasn't it…. I had completely forgot about that being his dream. It was kind of cool that he had the same dream as Naruto, as so many others. Didn't Kushina have that dream too? Fuck, I seriously need to binge watch the series after this so I know what the hell is happening around here.

Minato beamed at me when I nodded in agreement to our future plans. So with that settled I sat down in front of him and pulled out my storage scroll. Unsealing my brush set and ink. "Alright, let's get this going i'd like to relax after the journey we took to get here." He nodded, but moved away when I went to roll his pants legs up. "Is that necessary?"

Is anything really necessary blondy? I know what the fuck I'm doing, you just sit back, relax your body, and let me do my thing…. Why does everything I think have to sound so sexual? Why do I make everything sexual? Goddess, or… Trina yeah, cause she's apparently a Goddess and shit. Trina, I need to get laid. Has a ring to it, imma replace god and goddess in anything I think or say with Trina know. Just to spite that bitch, maybe she'll get some of my fucked up thoughts if I do…. We'll put a rain check in that one for the moment.

"I put five seals in total on you so that the weight is equally distributed." I pulled up my wrist band, put a small amount of chakra into the seal to show them. Turned pointed to the back of my neck. Then pointed to the two on both of my ankles. He very reluntically let me continued and I wondered why, until I saw..

"I see." With a hum I healed the dark purple bruises around his ankles after removing his weights. "How much have you been lugging around?" He glanced at me, then away as I worked. "Twenty." He mumbled it out, but I knew what he ment. Twenty tons, Minato was halling around twenty tons. It wasn't as Much as I was, but this jutsu let me do so. He had all the weight focused at his ankles. I mentally did the math a realized then it was about the same as what Lee had been hauling around.

"Don't tell sensei, please." I didn't respond, Instead I healed his other ankle. Then began to write out the seals on his ankle, wrists, then finally the back of his neck. "So, you push chakra into the seals until you feel that you've got the right amount. Be careful and don't push to much in at once. It'll collapse you." I watched with a trained eye as he did as I instructed.

His entire body relaxed, a sigh of relief leaving past his lips when he had finished. "Thank you Nagi-chan, you have no idea how much this means to me." I waved off his thanks, then stated bluntly. "I won't tell Jiraiya, but you should be more careful with your health and well being okay?"

I was worried about how much strain he had put on his body, he gave a slow nod. Smiling softly at me in return, "I will Nagi-chan." Good, I rolled my shoulders. "Alrighty then, why don't you show me were the house is?" I picked some dirt out from under my nails distastefully. They'd need to me cleaned, then trimmed later all. I studied them while I walked. Not really paying too much attention to our surroundings.

"There he is."

"He's got some nerve showing his face around here."

Hmm, well hello there. His eyes were far off, walking through the village with his head down. Silver hair duller then I remembered it being in the anime. He just looked sad, and I knew who this person was. When he passed by Minato and I, I gave him a smile, he blinked. Pausing long enough to look at me. I also paused, his lips parted, then he gave me a beautiful smile. Turned and walked away.

Something sick worked its way down my spine, because I knew that he wouldn't make it much longer. But at the same time, there was no need for me to step in. What could one girl do for someone who's ridiculed for doing the right thing? It was the life of a shinobi after all….. Wait, my eyes moved back to him watching him walk away from me. The mission… It was the straw wasn't it?

Ignorant, the villagers that ridiculed him, the land of fire, shinobi. Comrades, they were all ignorant, that failed mission might have been the straw, but the camel had been having issues for years now. Minato's hand landed on my shoulder. "There's nothing we can do Nagi-chan." He whispered to me, and I blinked. Then nodded in agreement. "You're right, come on, let's hurry up and get there."

Something settled in my chest, it wasn't guilt. But, it was about as close to that emotion as I believe I have ever gotten before in this life. We continued our walk, then came across a nice, two story house. It was fairly large, and my eyebrow raised at it.

I turned to look a Minato, then my Mind began to wonder for a second. 'What will happen to Naruto if Minato and Kushina don't get together? Will he just no longer exist? Or will he just be Kushina's son, or Minato's son? If so then does that mean I'll have him? Will he look different? Maybe I should ask Trina all this, if she really is a goddess then she should know right?'

I blinked, my eyes landing on Minato, who had clapped his hands directly in front of my face. "Welcome back Nagi-chan, sensei is back." My eye twitched, and I turned away from his grinning face. Nose turned up distastefully, how dare he clap in my face. Little fucker… My eyebrow raised at Jiraiya while he was grinning at us, creeper, all the adults around here were creepers.

"This house is big for just you Jiraiya?" He better not be dating anyone and courting my mother at the same time, i'll fuck him up if he is. He seemed to catch on to what I was laying down though because he laughed lightly. "I live here with one of my teammates."

"Which one?" If you say Tsunade I'll castrate your ass. My eyes narrowed at him, he gave a small chuckle. "You'll meet him soon I promise." So Oreo-pedo, great. Good thing for me he wasn't into little girls. Anko was living breathing proof of that fact, speaking of Anko, where the hell was her little crazy ass at? Was she even out of Academy yet? No, she graduated with Rin and Obitobi's group right? Pretty sure I saw little Anko in that group during one of the cutaways.

"Thanks for showing her to the house Minato." Minato nodded, and I turned to him immediately. "Be here at five sharp blondy." He grinned at me in return. "Okay Nagi-chan I will." He waved at us as he walked away, and once he was completely out of my sight I turned to Jiraiya with disinterest. "Were am I staying at old man." A pout touched his lips as he seemed to deflate.

"Old man? I'm not old, i'm young." Sure, keep on telling yourself that, whatever helps you sleep better at night… "Suuurree, now show me where my dwelling will be." Jiraiya sighed at me, then turned. Opening the door and leading me into the house, up a flight of stairs. Which I despised, then showed me to my room. It was bare, with a bed and dresser. Didn't look bad at all, but I'd spruce it up with my stuff from home. "We can slowly improve on it. Add things you find and like in as you grow up."

He let me know, which lead me to wonder if he had any plans on letting me use his money. It would be a mistake if he did because I'm expensive. The front door slammed, the entire house shuddering as it did so. Jiraiya turned to the stairs as a raging Tsunade stomped up them. Then grabbed him roughly by the front of his shirt. He grinned at her in return.

"How may I help you Tsunade-hime?" She narrowed those pretty brown eyes at him in return. "Where the hell is Orochimaru at Jiraiya? He stood up the blind date I set up for him." I just couldn't resist. "Well if the date was blind maybe they just didn't see him?" Those furious Brown eyes snapped down to glare at me in return for my sarcasm. Releasing Jiraiya as she did so.

"Who's the girl Jiraiya?" He answered while popping his neck. "Tsunade-hime this is my daughter Nagi, Nagi this is one of my teammates Tsunade-hime." She placed her hand on her hip in return, looking me over with scrutiny. I just gave her my poker face in return. "How the hell do you have a daughter I never knew about?"

"Hey, you ain't the only one, he didn't know either. Just now found each other, isn't it beautiful?" Heavy sarcasm, I even wiggled my fingers around with jazz hands. She blinked at me, giving me a dead pain look in return for my efforts. "As for Orochimaru, I have no idea were he is."

I was promptly ignored, something I wasn't sure I appreciated. Ignoring me, ha, who the hell do these people think they are? "Are you a medical nin?" I wanted her to tell me she was, you know so that I wouldn't accidently slip up in front of her later. Jiraiya looked to me sharply, while Tsunade narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yes I am why?" She pursed her lips at me, then rolled her eyes. "I ain't looking to take on an apprentice any time soon kid." Well, someone's full of herself. "I didn't ask you to train me now did I?" I looked her over boredly, and she seemed thrown off for a moment as she said slowly. "No but I assumed.."

I cut her off right there with a bored tone. "Obviously you shouldn't assume, while I am training to become a Medical nin. I am currently not looking for a teacher at the moment. Now then." I turned my focus onto Jiraiya. "I'm going to get settled, what time is it?"

"19:00." I'll never get use to this way of telling time. I miss the twelve hour system I had grown up with all my life. I turned away from the both of them, making sure to watch Tsunade from the corner of my eye as I pulled out my scroll. Then bit my thumb, dragging my bloody thumb across it to activate it. She went pail, turning away from me as I did so. 'So her fiance is already dead, didn't think it happened that early on in the war but.'

My things shot out, and I mentally choreographed were I wanted everything to go as they did so. My cloths shooting into the dresser. My mirror leaning against the wall, my bedspread, pillows, and sheets ending up on my bed. I walked around the room thoughtfully. Shutting drawers and folding the few things that had came undone when they were being put away. See what I mean my convenient? I fucking loved Fuinjutsu.

"Alright, imma turn in early. Gotta get up early to train with my future husband." I popped my back, stretching my arms above my head. "The bathrooms across the hall, so you don't have to bother with trying to find it when you get up early tomorrow." I grunted in acknowledgement. Then turn to my bed. I heard Tsunade grumble "You're daughters strange Jiraiya."

Followed by. "You have no Idea Tsunade-hime." As I fell over and passed out in my unmade bed, who had time for that shit? I don't I was to tired, after they had left, Jiraiya shutting the door behind him. I sat up, pulling my knees to my chest and resting my forehead against them. All my emotions for the day coming back to me, hitting me. The anger at Trina, the sadness at Amy not being here. My relief in knowing that my best friend hadn't just flat out murdered me for no reason.

I cried, I cried harder then I had when my parents threw me out the house. I cried harder then I did the day one of my best friends died. I cried harder then I had after waking up in this world. I cried harder than I ever had, ugly, snotting. Heart wrenching sobs falling from me as I cried. I'll admit, I cried myself to sleep. But I needed that, I need to cry like that to get everything out. Don't get use to this from me, i'd only cried seven times total in this life and my life counting them all together.

I woke up the next morning as one would expect after crying yourself to sleep. Hair sticking to my face, eyes slightly swollen and heavy. With a headache and in a pissy mood. With a groan, I gave my alarm a glare.

Why the fuck was I up at four in the morning again? Blond hair, blue eyes flashed through my mind. Fuck, Minato that's why. Well shit, with a grunt I rolled of my bed, hitting the floor with a bang. I healed away the soreness that would no doubt become a bruise. Then drowsily crawled to my closet. Pulling down my outfit, then crawled over to my drawer. I realized while trying to feel around that it wouldn't work.

So I used the dresser to haul myself up and snatch up a random pair of panties and bra. Rubbing my eyes, grumbling incoherently the whole way. I walked across the hall, and opened the bathroom door. I went to put my stuff down but, "AHHHHH."

Who the fuck was murdering a little girl, oh, no wait. My eyes landed on Oreo-pedo who had been the source of that screech. Damn dude, I give you a hundred out of ten. You're pitch went through the roof. My eyes dragged over him, well, he had a pretty large peni….

"Is everything alright Nagi-chan?" I just continued to stare at Orochimaru, who seemed to begin to get uncomfortable. "You scream like a bitch." His eyes narrowed into slits, glaring darkly at me as I turned to Jiraiya. "This bathrooms occupied, is there another one I can use. I'm expecting my blond at five."

Jiraiya rose an eyebrow at me, and amused smile pulling across his lips. "Down the stairs, third door of the left." Good boy, I wonder how weirded out he would be if I patted him on the top of the head like a dog. Ehh, well find out later. I walked down the hall, when I caught a glance of myself in the mirror I grimaced. "Wow, you look rough."

I did, my bun had become a tangled mess a few strands coming out to stick to my cheeks. I had snot and other nasty shit on my face. I gently pulled my hair from it bun, then brushed it out. After taking a quick shower, I admired myself in the mirror for a good twelve minutes before putting on clothes and using a comb to untangle my wet hair.

Twisting it into a french braid, I then pulled it into a low bun at the back of my head. Normally I would save the shower for after my workout. But, I looked to rough to do something like that. I walked out of the bathroom, put my dirty cloths in my room, then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. My shoes sitting beside the front door, making me currently short as fuck.

I jumped up onto one of the isle seats and stared at Oreo-pedo. "So you're Jiraiya's teammate?"

His answer was short to the point as he read the newspaper. "Yes."

"What's your name?" How long would it take him to show his annoyance hmm?

"Orochimaru."

"No last name?"

"No." He shifted, eyebrow twitching as he glared at me from over his newspaper. I gave him a salty smile in return. You're going to fall in love with me Oreo-pedo. We couldn't have you going around experimenting on babies after all. I waited a moment, then went in for the kill.

"You have really pretty hair." He paused, looking up at me thoughtfully. "Thank you."

"I have really pretty hair too, I'll even bet my hairs longer than yours." And there it was, the sarcasm with a sharp edge that I had been looking for. "You can't really tell, what with your hair being up like that. Can you?" He was my kind of people, and it made all the more sweeter when I answered. "I guess not." Completely unbothered and he hissed lowly under his breath at me.

My eyes dancing with amusement at him, watching him like a hawk. I was the predator, and he was the prey. He needed to get that from the beginning, because if he didn't. I'd have to show him as much. I don't think he would like that. "Why do you wear your hair like that?"

Jiraiya cut throw Oreo-pedo and I's dominance stare. I didn't break eye contact, but he did. My lips lifted into a smirk and Oreo-pedo sighed, grumbling under his breath. "Because I can."

My short answer was highlighted by a quick knock on the door. My eyes moved over the clock. 4:45, "Guess he couldn't wait. I turned back to Oreo-pedo for a moment. "Imma call you Maru-kun m'kay?" I didn't wait for a response as I walked to the door and threw open the door. Giving the bouncing blond behind the door a blank look. 'Surprised, surprised, Blondy is a morning person.'

I turned away without saying a word to him, walking back to the kitchen. "Lemme get my scroll blondy." Snatching my scroll from the counter, I stuffed it into my kunai pouch. Then paused, putting my plan into action. I turned to Oreo-pedo. A feral grin pulling across my face. My eyes lighting up, his unsettled facial expression made what I was about to do worth it.

"Goodbye Maru-kun." I giggled to myself, Then threw over my shoulder almost boredly. "And Jiraiya." One glance from Oreo-pedo's uneasy face, to Jiraiya's amused smile. The Minato's narrowed eyes jealous glare in Oreo-pedo's direction made my morning a perfect morning. Although when Minato placed his elbow on the top on my head while I was slipping on my shoes. I glared up at him. "I'm not a elbow rest."

"Are sure about that Nagi-chan, you are really short." Oh, I was going to put you through hell during traing you blond fucker. I narrowed my eyes at him, but didn't comment as we walked to the outskirts of Konoha. "Alright let's stretch."

A crazy gleam entered my eye as I turned to Minato. Springing into action as I stated. "We will run three hundred laps around the village and if we can not complete this then we will do six hundred push ups as punishment. One, two, three, go." I took off, keeping my gravity seals in place, Minato started to fall behind on the thirty-sixth lap and I smirked. Looking back to see him staring at my with wide eyes.

Don't you fuck with me about my height, when you can't even keep up with me. "Having trouble performing Minato?" I purred at him, his eyes widened, a blush dusting his face. Then he narrowed his eyes at me. Picking up his pace. "Not at all Nagi, you'll drop before I do."

His smile was a little too sweet and I grinned in return. He was going to be a fun training buddy. The next couple weeks ran together, a week turning into a month, and month turning into two. Before I knew it Minato had already saved Kushina, and become chunin. I had been so upset when I had found out, but that seemed to work itself out by itself. Which, was interesting to me.

The third month I had to head back home, but I knew it wouldn't be long until my mother and I moved down to the village.

**So what do you think there are a lot of details that need to go into this story and I'm trying to keep them in and at the same time not have a muddled mess. I'm seriously looking forward to when they're a little older so I might skip to that. And add in details as I go, so yeah. I know where i'm going to take this, it's just a matter of getting there. So thank you to everyone that reviewed/commented and voted (wattpad) Seriously it means alot to me to hear what you guys think about the story. Or any thoughts you might have. What made you laugh, what made you like what the fuck? I like to know so don't be shy and let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**

**Still looking for someone to more or less beta read/fix any mistakes I might not catch. If you're interested and have a google docs then just let me know, or DM me. I try my best to look back but I can't catch everything and It'll give you access to earlier chapters sooo. (Feel the temptation.)**

**Music of this chapter: Currently listening to Bad at love by Halsey**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I was thirteen now, going on fourteen in a couple months, I figured I'd start with my age, then go from there. Minato was fifteen, soon to be sixteen. And I was moving to the village, Minato and Jiraiya didn't know yet, they thought I was just coming for my usual every couple months visit. I'd normally spend three in the village, the one in my home village.

My mother had decided to retire early, she would only be a couple days behind me. I was going ahead with all our things stored in storage scrolls to get the new house ready while she took care of her last couple days at the brothel. Mistress Yumi was excited for the both of us, even if she was upset about losing one of her not girls and the bodyguard.

I had shot up to five foot over the almost two years, which I was extremely grateful for. I hated the fact that I had been four foot nothing for so long. It had been ridiculous for awhile there with Minato and his short jokes. Which I suppose I couldn't really blame the little fucker for, I did pick on his alot. Well, Kushina and I did, that girl right there was hilarious with her jokes.

If I had met her first I might have even decided to marry her instead, she was my soul sister. Can't believe I had planned on killing her at one point in time… O-kay, maybe I can, but I hadn't known her back then. The little fire starter was a woman after my own heart. She and Minato seemed to have developed a rivalry over the last year or so. With her wanting to be Hokage and him wanting to become Hokage.

It was interesting to watch the two of them get into the verbal, and with Kushina around nine times out of ten physical scruffles they get into. He had already master the flying thunder god technique. Which in all honestly didn't surprised me as much as it probably should have.

My blondy was a smart blondy, lets see, what else had happened….. Besides dodging Tsunade and having verbal battle with Orochimaru nothing really. Dodging Tsunade you ask. Well, I had been sitting in a tree…...

_Minato threw his kunai, and I watched in interest as he appeared, grabbing it and landing a roundhouse kick to the practice dummy. The force of his kick breaking the dummy from it's post and sending it across the field. A smile brushed across my lips, it looks like he finally mastered it I'm happy he di….._

"_Nagi." I yelped, falling from my tree and using chakra to catch myself on the bark. Looking up and glaring at Tsunade, who was looking down at me with a smirk. "Nagi-chan? What are you doing here?" Fuck. that crazy bitch blew my cover. I didn't answer the blond instead I continued to glare up at Tsunade. A scowl working it's way across my face._

"_What do you want?" She jumped down, attached herself to the tree, then ran at me at lighting speed with a chakra infused hit. One that shattered the ground as I jumped out of the way. "You're going to be my apprentice kid." The fuck I am, fuck you, you crazy bitch. _

"_Hell no." She just gave me a crazed grin, and I turned tail, deactivated my gravity seals and booked it the hell out of there. Because fuck that._

Crazy bitch has been stalking me ever since. I had to constantly look over my shoulder to see if she was there with chakra in her fist ready to flat out attack me. She had already caught me by surprised twice. Let me tell you, that chakra hit shatters every bone in your body, then a reluntic and sadistic Medic healing you while trying to get you to be her apprentice was absolute hell.

My eyes boredly moved over the terrane, music playing from my phone. I had asked Trina for headphones, but apparently she was too busy to send something like that. Useless bitch that she was, so I was forced to just listen to my music without headphones. Also turns out I ain't as lucky as I thought I had been. She had been helping me out, sending things she knew I would be interested in my way through merchants.

The trip to the Konoha from my home village was long, and boring when doing it by myself. Normally I'd have Minato or Jiraiya or both of them with me by this point. But neither of them were here, instead on missions. So I was bored, and a bored me is never a good thing…. Because I come up with stupid as fuck ways to keep myself entertained…. Example.

"I wonder how long it'll take me to get to Konoha If I go at a none stop pace?" Hmmm, I pulled out my phone from my pocket, pulling my now knee length hair up into a ponytail. I pressed the stop watch. Starting it, unleashed my gravity seals, then I took off, kicking up dust and leaves as I propeled myself up off of the ground and into the trees.

Twelve hours, I had reached my limit. On the verge of passing out, but. "I made it in twelve hours, fuck yes!" I fist bumped the air, then almost toppled over into the guard stand stationed at the entrance of the village. "Woh, Nagi are you okay?" Guard one asked, I still hadn't learned ether of their names.

I pushed myself up, knees wobbly as I did so, leaning on the stand for support. "Sure am, can you two do me a favor though?" Come on, hurry up and answer the fucking question. Little black spots began to enter my vision. "Sure thing."

"Can you maybe take me to the hospital? Thanks." My knees gave out, and I collapsed to the ground. I heard people scream my name before I had completely blacked out. Minato was going to murder my ass when he found out I chakra depleted myself being stupid as fuck.

I woke up in my Nagi holder, a chakra unfused straight jacket made by Tsunade herself when I continued to escape from the hospital before I was completely healed. She got super serious about that shit, i'm telling you that much right here, right now. Violently seriously, which just ended up with you having to have more recovery time. Not that I care, I still tried to escape anyway.

I wiggled my body, trying to slip out of it's tight hold. I ended up falling out of my bed, then proceeded to do the worm. This is the way Minato caught me twenty minutes after I had woken up. He slammed my door open, an alarmed look on his face. I blinked at him, and his face went blank as he stared at me. His left eye twitched then he stated very slowly, "What, are, you, doing?"

What am I doing? What the fuck does it look like I'm doing? "What the fuck does it look like I'm doing blondy?" did he develop fucking rocks in his brain over the last months? "Rolling around on the floor in a straight Jacket." Yes, yes he did. He smiled at me when I glared at him in return. "It's a Nagi holder, get it straight." Blond fucker.

"Don't worry Nagi-chan the straight Jacket suits you." Well fuck you too, it did not. I swear I wasn't insane, Trina I needed to get the hell out of this thing. "Just shut your trap and help a bitch out?" Cause I wanted to rhyme. He rose an eyebrow at me, looking me over thoughtfully. Tapping his finger to his chin thoughtfully 'that' scowl worked it's way across his face.

He strolled over to me, then squatted down beside me. Shit, he wasn't about to. "Ask nicely Nagi-chan." He was, it was degrading, being forced to asked him something nicely. With a sigh I looked up at him. "Come on Blondy don…."

"Ask nicely or I won't help you out of your straight Jacket Nagi-chan." Nagi holder asshole, it was a Nagi holder not a straight jacket, get it through your fucking head. "Fine." I had to swallow down my pride, work myself up to the sweetness that I knew was in me….. Somewhere. "I'm waiting."

"You'll be waiting for another year if you don't shut the hell up and let me fucking focus." I grumbled to myself, his entire face lit up in amusement. A smirk crawling across his face. "_Please help me Minato." _I just barely managed to ground out between my teeth. Why was that so difficult?

"That didn't sound very nice Nagi-chan." A teasing smile pulled across his lips, and I grunted, slamming my head against the floor. "I fucking asked, if you don't help me out i'll just give myself a concu…"

I didn't get to finish, he had already hauled me up, releasing the straps that held my arms then helping me slide the Nagi holder off. I sighed in relief, then turned sharply to him. Half tempted to smack the shit out of him, but. I ran over, and Minato flinched. Probably expecting me to hit him. Instead I decided to surprise him by wrapping my arms around his torso.

He went stiff, then he relaxed, wrapping his arms around me in return. Trina I had missed this boy. "I missed you." His arms tightened around me in return. "I missed you too Nagi-chan." I seriously loved him, I wouldn't tell him yet, but I loved Minato. I had already fallen for him and love was such an odd emotion. I had never felt it for someone that wasn't a friend or family.

I decided that I had enough emotional contact for the moment and pulled away. Then I realized he was the only one here. "Where's papa at?" he hummed, taking a step towards me when I took one back. "Sensei had a solo mission." Jiraiya I felt had earned the right to be my father over the last almost two years so I called him as much. He had been absolutely thrilled the first time I had done so as I'm sure you can imagine.

With a nod I sighed, "I've got to go see the hokage, do you think you can awesome no jutsu me?" I had called it such in a moment of being silly, but Minato had been honestly offended by it. So I decided to just start calling The flying thunder god technique as such. "Hiraishin no jutsu." He grumbled under his breath, shaking his head at me with a sigh when I stated bluntly. "Yeah, that's what I said."

His arms wrapped around my waist, then being the strapping young man he was he picked me up, then teleported us. I hated the way this jutsu made me feel, I ended up dry heaving every time I went through it with him. I didn't understand how Minato could use it and not just lose his lunch, like I felt like was about to happen every time it was used.

The hokage blinked at us, staring at the two of us. Minato still holding me in his arms, while I tried to catch my breath. He gently set me down, then helped steady me. Something that I sighed in relief at. After centering myself, my eyebrow rose at the hokage, and Danzo. I hadn't met him yet, mainly because the amount of anger I felt towards him always startled me.

"You wanted to see the great me?" I tried to keep from looking in Danzo's general direction. Fuck that dude. "Ah, Nagi it's good to see you again, Minato, how was your mission?"

Minato bowed, then his poster straightened when he came back up, while I just watched him do so. "A complete success Hokage-sama, I'll have my full mission report on your desk by the tomorrow." The hokage gave a nod, my attention landing on Danzo. I walked over, leaning against the desk, directly in front of him. Having a small stare down as I waited to be acknowledge. Which by the way I shouldn't have to do. I should always be acknowledge. I was just that noticeable you know.

"Nagi, I've called you here to give you your leaf headband and Jounin vest, as of today you are officially a leaf konichi. You will be assigned to mission accordingly." I took the head band and Jacket thoughtfully. Looking over the vest, trying to figure out a way to style as I tied the headband around my forehead.

"You shouldn't stare at me, you'll liable to lose an eye." I informed Danzo bluntly, I didn't like being stared at. It's like issuing a challenge to me. Fuck this dude. "Well, i've never met a more disrespectful young lady."

"Obviously your blind, i'm a man, Didn't you hear the name? It should have been enough to hint at this fact." I let my voice deepen and Danzo got flustered, face going red in anger or embarrassment I didn't know, I didn't care either. My eyes narrowed, watching distastefully as the hokage dismissed him and he left. Seriously, fuck that dude.

"Explain." his voice boomed through the office. I gave a shrug in return. "The amount of bull shit that could have been avoided in the future if he died is terrible. So imma kill him." The hokage hummed at me, while Minato frowned. "Nagi-chan, Danzo is a council member it's not good for you too…" the Hokage cut him off. Raising his hand to silence Minato.

"What exactly does he do?" a shit pot load of things, damn, were do I even begin?

"Well, a lot actually, he more or less single handedly whips out the uchiha clan, attempts to assassinate you on several different occasions. High treason on many different levels." It was the only way to describe it without going into details. My eyes flickered to Minato twice and thankfully the hokage seemed to get the hint. "We will talk more on this later, welcome to the village Natume Nagi, I look forward to accepting you into my elite."

Minato, who had fallen silent, eyes widened. "Are you moving here Nagi-chan?" Oh yeah. I forgot in the moment I hadn't told him yet. "Um, surprise?" He laughed. Snatching me from my position leaning against the Hokage desk then spinning me around.

"That's amazing Nagi-chan! Ill get to see you everyday, and you'll get to help me with my jutsu… And we can…" he trailed off, scratching the back of his neck with an awkward laugh. Awww, he was too cute sometimes.

"Speaking of helping with jutsu." He changed the subject, and I quickly shook my head. "Nope." it wasn't going to happen. He strolled forward, and I screeched when he easily threw me over his shoulder. "I'll see you later hokage-sama."

The old man did nothing but watching with a smile on his face as Minato fucking kiddynapped me. "No Minato. Please don't make me. Ill be good I fucking swear. Ill even thrown in a blow j…" he slammed his hand over my mouth to stop me. His face going red as people snapped their heads in our direction. Fucking damn it why can't he just accept it and move on with life. I don't wanna watch his stand there for hours trying to form the…

Two hours later I was sitting there. Watching boredly as Minato tried and failed to come up with the Rasengan. If he hadn't forced me here I might have even thrown in a hint or two but no. Fuck him, he could do it without my help.

Another two hours in and I stood. Walking over to him. "I'm hungry and I also need to go unpack all my mom and I's stuff." we had accumulated three sealing scrolls full of shit. Which was a lot considering just how much one scroll could hold, hell what one seal on a scroll full of seals could hold.

"We can go get something to eat, then I could help you with everything?" I would have turned his help down but. "Even if I tell you no you're going to help anyway aren't you?" his smile was the only answer I received as we began the walk from the training grounds into town.

"So where exactly are we going to eat?" his entire face lite up at the question. "You know the stand that was being built in the middle of the village?" yes, I did in fact remember that stand. "Yes."

"It's an amazing stand that sells raman, they just opened up about a week after you left." well shit, ichiraku's? That's so cool. "Really? Cool, i've actually never had ramen before so this'll be a new experience for me." I hadn't realized my mistake until I felt strong arms wrap around me. Then the feeling of his space-time jutsu.

"What the fuck Blondy, i told you not to awesome no jutsu me without letting me know first." I managed to get out after I was positive I wasn't going to harl, all I got was a very dark look in return as he dumped me onto a chair. I blinked, he grabbed my chin and brung it up so that I was once again staring into those dark blue eyes.

"You need to eat raman now, the mere thought that you have never had it before is blasphemy." I gave a nod in return, then he was all smiles again. Did I ever tell anyone my theory about him being bipolar? Cause he was bipolar as fuck. One minute all sunshines and rainbows the next decapitating bitches, calculatingly glaring at me. Or those blue eyes would go so dark it was almost scary.

'So it looks like I'm trying raman.' I had seriously never had it before, not even the little store bought raman that you could get in my old life. I had never really wanted to try it, Argo I never had. I wasn't the type to see someone do something then do it myself. No, I did what I wanted and wasn't one for pure pressure… Unless it was Amy pure pressuring me to let her play with my hair. But that was a story for another time completely.

Minato just sat beside me on his stool, and I stared at the little girl in front of me. I knew who she was, "Hello." What the hell was her name again? Amane or something like that. Fuck, I swear I just watched the episode where Naruto said her name too. "Ello." She was grinning at me, pearly white teeth flashing. Cute…. Really cute. Resist the cuteness Nagi. Don't you dare give in.

"I'm Teuchi, this is my daughter Ayame, are you one of Minato's friends?" I looked to Teuchi thanking him mentally for letting me know their names. It would have fucked with me for awhile. "Yes actually, I'm Nagi." I have a quick bow and he chuckled, while he and Minato began to talk about our orders. I turned back to Ayame, "So you're names Ayame? That's such a pretty name."

She grinned in return, "Your name is pretty too." She giggle to herself and I grinned at her. "You're very well spoken Ayame-hime, I love your pigtails." A squeal left her lips more than likely at the nickname. But she was a princess as such she deserves the title.

"Thank you nee-chan." Dead, i'm fucking dead, kill me now i'm ready to die. "How old are you Ayame-hime?" She giggle holding up four fingers and wiggling them at me. Trina I wanted one, I wanted one right fucking now. I glanced briefly at Minato who was still talking to Teuchi, wonder how he'd feel about becoming a father at fifteen hmmm…. Eh, maybe, probably not. The question was could I wait?

Naa, oi Minato, baby now. Yeah, that would go over well. I snapped out of my baby brain long enough to actually eat the raman, it wasn't bad. Personally it wasn't my favorite but I didn't hate it. As long as Ayame was still around then I would be a recurring customer. "Bye, bye Nee-chan." The cute little girl waved at me and I waved right back immediately.

"Bye, bye Ayame-hime." Teuchi grinned at us, shooting Minato a wink, the blond fucker blushing lightly. Then nodding in return, scratching the back of his neck. Something he only really did when he felt awkward about something. "Alright, well I need to get to the house so I can start unpacking everything."

He chuckled at me in return, then shifted lightly. "Nagi-chan do you mind if I ask you a question?" still hated that type of question. "You just did." He gave me this really bland look in return and I sat down on one of the many benches that littered Konoha's streets. "Shoot." I 'shot' him with my finger as he sat down beside me.

"Well, Teuchi and I were talking, and I was just wondering…." He trailed off, seemingly gathering his thoughts before starting slowly. "How, exactly do you feel about me?" hmm? This is what they were talking about? How the fuck had I not noticed that? Right, cute little pig tailed girl…. That's probably why I hadn't noticed their conversation. Come to think about it, then were whispering. Sneaky, and smooth. Real smooth blondy.

"Do you really not know how I feel about you?" I was honestly curious, to me it was bluntly obviously. I mean holy-shit we had already talked about marriage and kissed what twenty times by this point? Well, kisses on the cheek totally counted in my roster, which Minato had a nasty habit of doing when he got really excited.

His hand ran roughly through his hair, a frustrated look crossing over his face. "Sometimes I think you like me, then you go and hit on someone else, and or act like whatever amount of affection you showed me never happened. You get these flashes like…. You regret hugging or touching me…" He whispered the last part to himself. Wow, that just made me sound emotionally abusive. Especially with how depressed he sounded, well.

I stood, brushing my hands off on my pants. I held out my hand for him, and he blinked. Surprised flashing across his face as he placed his hand in my own. "Minato, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" I kissed the back on his hand, then rubbed my finger over the spot twice.

His eyes widened in shock, then a smile broke out across his face. Blue eyes bright and his entire face lite up. "I would really like that Nagi-chan, but only if you agree to be my Girlfriend." I cringed internally at the title but eh… Fuck it, I wouldn't mind being a girlfriend for a change.

"Well that's just in the contract." i informed him lacing our fingers together. His fingers flexed against my own momentarily. Then he hummed under his breath lightly swinging them as we walked. I snorted at the cutesy action but said nothing of it when he shot me a glare in return.

I was becoming such a sap, fuck. But he was to fucking cute so I let it happen, let all the sappiness around me happen. When we did make it to my mother and I's apartment I had decided to give him a scroll. "This is the living room, you should be able to unseal it."

With that I went to the kitchen so I could begin the process of unpacking the kitchen…. Or, unsealing the kitchen. Because all our shit was in scrolls, yeah. Let's pretend like that never happened.

**There finally together! I'm so excited for this. I hope everyone likes what happened in this chapter. I want to thank everyone for reviewing/commenting and or voting(wattpad) you guys seriously have no idea how much I love seeing a comment or review. They fuel me and get me into a mood to where I want to write more. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**

**Still looking for someone to more or less beta read/fix any mistakes I might not catch. If you're interested and have a google docs then just let me know, or DM me. I try my best to look back but I can't catch everything and It'll give you access to earlier chapters sooo. (Feel the temptation.)**

**Music of the chapter: Currently listening to Skyscraper by Demi Lovato.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Oi, Nagi get your ass up, it's twelve ya know." I shot straight up in my bed, snapping my eyes to my alarm clock. Fuck, I overslept. The pounding on my door only seemed to grow in volume and with a reluntic grunt I threw my blanket from my body. Standing I walked down the stairs and opened my door. A flash of red entered my vision then I was wide awake as she spun me around.

"Be careful Kushina, you'll hurt her." Fuck, these two. Kushina dropped me like a sack of Potatoes and Mikoto gave a small chuckle into her fist. I just managed to catch myself before I could hit my ass on the ground. "What are you two doing here?" How the hell had they even manage to find out where I lived? I had only been in Konoha two days by this point.

"Minato let us know that you were done settling." A huge grin on her face as she informed me… I was going to fuckin skin him for this. "Minato informed you wrong." I turned around to walk back into my house, however Kushina threaded my arm through hers. "Nope, you're spending the day with Mikoto and I."

My eyes narrowed at her, "You expect me to walk around in my pajamas?" she looked me over thoughtfully. Then released me reluntically. "Fine, but hurry up." Don't fucking tell me what to do, I'll take whatever amount of time I want to get ready.

Mikoto shook her head at us, while Kushina found it necessary to just barge into my home and take up residence in my living room. "Nice place you have here." She only got a bland look from me in return, why the hell were they messing with me anyway? With a grumble I walked up to my room, slipping on a fishnet long sleeve, jonin regulation pants, then my jonin vest over my fishnet shirt…. Don't fuck with me, my fishnet shirt came all the way up to my neck and my jonin vest was zipped to well past my breasts so I wasn't pulling an Anko and flashing the town…..Yet.

Just wait a few years and we'd see what was happening then. I looked myself over in my mirror while placing my kunai pouch on my right leg. My hair down around me. I looked good, my hair was long as fuck and while in missions I would braid it but, for a casual stroll around the village I saw no reason to.

I ran my brush through it, did a little spin. Then blew a kiss at my reflection. Damn I'm just fucking gorgeous, should it even be legal to be as beautiful as I was? "Nagi-chan hurry up!" Fuck, I had forgotten about them even being here. With a sigh, one last glance at my mirror. I walked out my room, and down the stairs turning off lights as I did so. No need to run up the electric bill you know.

"Finally…. Damn you look good!" Kushina sent me a wink, mischievous grin falling across her face. "A jounin already." She elbowed my arm, wiggling her eyebrows at me. "Bet Minato loved that." I decided not to feed into whatever she thought his reaction was. If anything he didn't even bat an eyelash at the fact that I was officially a ranking above him. Though he had congratulated me with that stupidly cute smile on his face.

Mikoto rolled her eyes, separating the two off us without so much of a word. Kushina shooting her a pout as we left my house and I sealed it up behind us. "So, where are you two lovely ladies dragging me off to today?" Kushina hummed, hands folded behind her back as she walked down the road.

Civilians parted for us, pointing at me and whispering. Then looking from Kushina and Mikoto while whispering. They needed to mind their own fucking business. We weren't some kind of circus attraction for them. The bad part was these two seemed use to the attention, I understood that as shinobi and Kunoichi it's easy to spot and talk about us, especially with our headbands on. But I found it rude as fuck to do so, especially when it was normally negative as hell.

"Well. I figured since you're new here and all, we could personalize your headband ya know." Kushina stated, looking directly at the band that held my headband with a blank look. I let my figures gently touch the metal. It felt heavy on my skin. Letting me know the significance that it held, that I was officially a soldier in this war. For the leaf.

"I'd like that actually." My lips twitched up into a smile, "Afterwards…. We're going drinking!" Mikoto scowled, shooting Kushina a glare. "Don't announce it to the village Kushina!" The redhead let out an easy laugh. "Sorry." We all knew that she really wasn't sorry as we walked towards on of the shinobi clothing stores.

"So I threw my kunai at him, but he dodged it! Who does that ya know?" I snorted at Kushina's story, her fist balled, eyes narrowed into slits. She was so passionate about her stories while telling them. It was amazing, how passionate she was about everything. "I don't know, maybe he didn't want to die?"

My opinion only made the redhead whirl around to give me a dead pane look. "Yeah, but it would have been so much easier for him if he had! I ended up having to use my chains on him, then from there I still stabbed him with my kunai…." She trailed off here, scratching her head sheepishly. "Let me guess, repeatedly?" Mikoto stated, her eyebrow raised at Kushina and amused smile on her face.

Kushina pursed her lips in return. "Maybe." I laughed, throwing back my head as I did so. This girl right here was amazing. "Amazing, I knew you were my friend for a reason." Her face went red, smoke shooting out her ears. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean Nagi-chan?"

"Exactly how it sounded." Mikoto stated bluntly, her nose raised in the air. I chuckled when Kushina deflated, "Ne, I don't even know why I hang out with you two, you're so mean." The two of us exchanged looks, obviously she hung out with us because no one else could handle her beautifully energized self.

"So what color are we thinking?" The sales lady asked while the three of us stood next to the headbands. I paused in my search, giving her a really blank look. Mikoto following my example. Kushina however found it necessary to answer the question. "Nothing in particular." Grin flashing towards the women.

Internally I cringed, great. Why couldn't she had just stared at the lady until she walked away like any normal person would do? Kushina was just too nice in my opinion. She should win a nobel prize for how nice she is. "Oh, well might I interest you in this section over here. They can feminize and spruce up any protector."

Nope, already had my eye on that nice little green bandana. I told the women as much, Kushina grinning as she picked up said band. "Oh it perfect Nagi-chan!" She even squealed which made me flinch at the volume in which she had done so. As if summoned by my name, and Kushina's squeal Minato poked his blond head into the entrance of the shop. Followed closely by Fugaku and Denki.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes at Fugaku, her hand instantly finding my arm and tightening around it. Fun fact, she actually really didn't like Fugaku, like. At all, if anything I would go as far as to say that Mikoto hated him. Which was something I was completely unaware of. "Oh Mikoto, I was unaware you would be here." Fugaku on the other hand, well he had this thing for her. Which made sense considering the fact that they were engaged and to be married by the end of the year.

"Yes, if I had known I would be running into you I wouldn't have come." Ohhhh, burn. My bitch just burned your ass. Her gaze that of ice as she stared at him. Fugaku's lips twitched down, a small sigh leaving him while all she did in return as continue to glare at him. During this exchange the rest of us just shared awkward looks. Kushina finally broke through everything by clearing her throat then threading her elbow through my own.

"Well, I think that's our cue to pay and leave Ya know?" She practically dragged me and Mikoto to the counter threw down some money. Which I didn't mind if she wanted to pay for me, it meant less money I'd have to spend. Right before she could drag us out Minato stepped in the way, lips perched.

"What exactly are you three going to do after this?" Her arm tightened around my arm, eyes narrowed into slits. "Nothing that concerns you."

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't going and getting yourselves in trouble." Who us getting into trouble? You've got the wrong girls obviously we're fucking angels. "If you must know we're going out drinking tonight."

He blinked, glanced at me for half a second then nodded. "If you need an escort home…" He trailed off staring at me for a moment longer then left. Followed closely by his posse. Mikoto grunted dragging us herself now. Grumbling incoherently under her breath, Kushina humming and nodding along to her grumbles while I toned the grumbles out.

"Too think mother and father want me to marry that, that… Ohhhh." She threw up her hands, frustration breaking out across her face as she stomped into our local bar. "Do you actually know anything about him?"

Kushina stated, head in her hand. Thoughtfully staring at Mikoto who paused. "He's an Uchiha." her voice was a whisper, downing a shot then turning to look directly at Kushina. "We have a large reserve for love sure but, I had hoped to break away from the rest. Marry a nice man outside of my clan. One that I want have to deal this the political side of it. Fugaku is to be our clan leader…"

She trailed off here, I hadn't spoken. Deciding to let Kushina speak, but when she trailed off I sighed. "Shouldn't he deserve a chance though? All you know about him is he's Uchiha soon to be clan head. His title doesn't define him as a person. Why not give him as a person a chance then go from there? All that other stuff can we dealt with when you get to it."

Mikoto didn't respond after that, the subject was dropped and we continued to have a good time. Joking around and when midnight hit, a flash of yellow bombarded my senses.

"Minato!" it took more effort than it should have for me not to fall onto my ass when I stood. The floor beneath me wobbling and my balance hard to sustain. "Oh, Nagi-chan."

His hand went to his hip, eyebrow raised at me and I just giggled in response. Wrapping my arms around his neck. "Hello handsome." to me I wasn't slurring the words. But when his eyebrows pulled together I figured I might have just a little.

I notice Kushina in not much better shape, scoffling at him. "You always interrupt our girl time." Minato sighed, arms wrapping around my waist as he peered down at me. I looked back up at him, wiggling my eyebrows.

His lips twitched up into a smile, then he kissed my cheek like the little cutey that he was. "I like to make sure you girls get home safe." was his response, which was sweet as fuck of him. He was just the sweetest thing ever. I would say where could I get one but hey, I already had the one.

I giggle at my own thought process, then beamed at him when he once again looked down at me. "Are you good Mikoto?" said girl grunted, head still on the bar. The acknowledgement only made Minato once again sigh.

His fingers going to his temples in exasperation. "Alright come on, ill walk you two home." Kushina stood, grumbling something about being able to make it on her own, but Minato was persistent. So he followed her home while carrying me on his back and helping Mikoto support herself.

He was way to caring sometimes in my opinion but eh, If I were sober I probably would have done the same thing…. Probably. Once Kushina was secure in her house, we walked. Or Minato walked Mikoto home, though when we got to her house Fugaku was waiting for her. His head in his hand, staring out over her front lawn.

"Great." she grumbled, though her scowl did lighten when he looked up and actually smiled at her. "Good you got home safe. I would have came to get you to make curtain myself. But Minato said he would, i didn't think my presence would be well received." he chuckled to himself. Then fell silent as he looked to the ground.

Mikoto didn't respond at first though, when she opened the door and he went to leave. She grumbled something about tea. His entire face lit up, which made me feel bad for him. Obviously he genuinely liked her, and she was more to him then an arranged marriage.

I could only hope that they managed to work everything out with each other. My head rested on Minato's shoulder, watching with mild fascination as the village passed us by. I drew in a breath then blew it out on his ear. Once again releasing a string on giggles when he pause. Shoulders stiff, only to continue walking a moment later.

I got bored about half way through our journey too… My house? Where were we even going? The streets looked familiar right? "I'm bored, let's do something fun." Minato opened his mouth to respond and…

I groaned, cradling my head in my hand and slowly sitting up. Water and a pill were immediately placed in my face, I took both with a grunt of acknowledgement. The blob of blonde hair letting me know it was Minato who provided me such things. I downed the glass of water after taking the pill.

My hand going to my temples to banish the headache that wracked my brain. Pounding against my temples painfully. "How are you feeling Nagi-chan?" Why the fuck would he ask a question like that? Did I not look as shitty as I felt? Huh? "How the fuck do you think I feel?" My moodily reply only made him chuckle at me.

"Well, you did have a lot to drink last night. It was definitely interesting to say the least." I squinted at him, looking up at his rather smug face. "What did I do?" His grin grew if possible. "You were very affectionate…" He trailed off here, chuckling to himself and shaking his head. "Affectionate how?"

"You told me I had beautiful eyes, then went on a tangem about how amazing I was. That you loved me. Though you did question me on how I deal with you alot." My hand went to my mouth, drunk me and I were about to have some fucking words. How dare she disclose that type of information too him. I officially was never going to drink again.

I felt my cheeks warm and I knew I had started turning red…. Just fuck my life right now. Minato just continued to smile at me, we had only started dating too. What the fuck was drunk me thinking?… That's right she was drunk she wasn't thinking. "What did you say in response?" I grumbled, his grin grew larger.

"I deal with you because I love you too." The feels, dead. I'm dead, just ho-ly shit. I didn't respond I just buried my head into my hands. Though Minato laughed, full on belly laughed at me. Yeah, never again.

"Ne, Nagi-chan we're going drinking tonight you in?" Kushina asked later that day when she had spotted Minato and I in town. I paused thinking it over then shrugged. "Sure thing." I say i'll never go out drinking again but… I'm obviously lying to myself everytime I do. Minato just shook his head at me, and I rolled my eyes at him. I did what I wanted, though to his credit he was a good sport.

Another month passed in a blur for me. "So, Jiraiya and I just got a mission." I paused half way through slurping down a noodle. Then continued eating, feeling my stomach drop. Eventually I just pushed my bowl away completely and turned to Minato trying to focus mainly on his huge smile and not on the mission he was being sent on.

"Really? What kind of mission?" His grin widened one I knew wouldn't be on his face much longer. "Front line work it's suppose to last at least two months but i'm gonna try and make it back early." He shifted uncomfortably, looking down then back up at me. "Would you like to go on that date when I get back?"

I thought it over, then smiled at him. "Sure thing." He laughed, hand going to the back of his head to scratch. "Alright Nagi-chan, well we're leaving out here in about an hour…" He trailed off and I just gave him a bland look in return. I mean I already knew that, knew that he would be leaving out today.

But did he really have to wait until the last possible moment to tell me so himself? Little fucker that he is I ain't surprised. "Don't look at me like that Nagi-chan it was just sprung on me last night." He held up his hand in defense and I huphed at him, deciding that since this Mission was going to be horrible for him I'd let it slide.

"I'll catch up with you later Nagi-chan." Jiraiya stated and I shrugged at him. I understood why he wasn't around as much what with the War beginning to slowly pick up pace as time went on. To think we weren't even in the swing of things yet and it was this bad…

I waved goodbye to them at the entrance of the gate, letting my face drop as I made my way to the Hokage tower. Severely disappointed in this mission, in the fact that Minato was the one that had to carry out this mission in the first place. I wasn't the one to assign the missions and I never fully knew why Minato had a flee on sight notice in the war.

But I was almost completely positive this mission had a lot to do with that fact. The war was picking up, and as such other villages were joining in. Konoha wasn't doing to well at the moment in this war. I knew at some point in the future the war began to turn in our favor, I knew we won after the bridge was destroyed, but some time in between Minato began to put us in the lead.

I knocked on the door entering into the room and plopping down on the chair across from Hiruzen. "I hate this." I informed him for probably the seventh time. "I am not overly excited for this either." My hand ran roughly through my hair. "They're only children, couldn't you have chosen a better mission for his Jonin exams?" He slumped in his seat as well, looking ten years older already and the war hadn't even picked up yet.

"There were no others that could challenge him like this one can, in the eyes of Konoha they are enemy Ninja." I scoffled lowly to myself but knew that he wasn't wrong however. "Taking the life of a frightened child thrown into war is different from taking the life of a man, or even a women." I had taken my fair share in the death of all three, I knew it was life or death.

However Minato, he was too sweet for this. Sure he was tough but I wanted his to stay the sweet little thing that he is forever. Call me selfish if you want but I wanted to shelter him from all of this. "I know Nagi, but this can't be helped." His eyes were just as solemn as my own. Despite this I was still upset with his choice. So I stood from my chair, giving him a long hard stare.

"I'll try and do as much damage control as I possible can." He didn't respond as I left and I didn't go back to his office for our normal chats over the next month. Eventually I managed to cool down enough to once again visit him in this time.

"Accept it." I shrank back, looking left, right then realizing there was no escape. I looked up into her eyes, pretty much glaring at this women. "Fine." My arms crossing over my chest. Her fist dropped to her side and she gave me the chester grin. "Excellent, be here at Five tomorrow morning and well start your rounds."

A scowl worked its way across my face, knowing that i'd be roped into doing almost all the work at this hospital will studying under Tsunade. Said women just smirked at me, pushing one of those blonde pigtails over her shoulders. "You better show up kid."

'What the fuck did I just get myself involved with?' Was all I was mentally capable of as I left the hospital. I walked to a certain mad genius lab, slightly depressed from having to accept Tsunade's want for me to be her apprentice but damn it. It was either accept or have every bone in my body destroyed by her monster strength. "I take it you were finally pressured into accepting?" Orochimaru stated while writing notes down in his Journal. I snorted slipping on a lab coat, safety goggles, then gloves before pulling my hair up and out of the way.

"It was either accept or die, I chose the easiest route as i'm sure you can imagine." He just hummed at me in return, not taking his eyes from his notes. "So, shall we begin or are you going to persist in ignoring me?"

"I am undecided." His reply only made me scoffle, I swear he and Tsunade were fucking made for each other sometimes. They were both absolutely terrible, he paused. Looking me over before handing me a notebook of my own. "Read through these notes then we'll continue from where I left off in my last experiment."

I grunted, knowing that today between having to deal with Tsunade and Orochimaru with the added fact that Minato was still gone would only be a longer day.

It had been three months since Minato and Jiraiya had left the village. Three long months tacking on an extra month only made me worried. So worried in fact that Tsunade had sent me home early from the hospital. I was a nervous wreck as I took off my scrubs and began to comb my fingers through my hair. My mother wasn't home, having picked up a job at the local tea shop as a waitress.

Maybe that combined with the fact that all my friend were on missions and she had a key made me jump when there was a knock on my door. I walked over too it, pulling my door open. Then paused, not expecting to see Minato standing on my front door. Bland and tired look on his face as he extended his arms. Showing off his Jonin jacket. "I'm a Jonin now Nagi-chan."

The chuckle he released was bitter, and I didn't know how to react exactly but the best I could think to do was. "Come on in, i'll start some tea." I moving back, shutting the door when he entered into the room. Sitting him down in the livingroom and walking into the Kitchen to begin the task of making tea. My mind blanking out as I filled the kettle then place it on the stove.

Pulling out tea and placing that along with two cups and sweetener on a serving tray. Once the whistle sounded. I poured the water in with the teacups. Picked up the tray, pulling in then releasing a breath before walking into the living room. I sat down beside Minato on the couch making him a cup of tea then placing into in front of him.

Watching from the corner of my eye as he lifted the tea cup to his mouth with shaking hands. I did the same with my own, taking a sip of it so I could mentally prepare myself for what I knew was about to happen. He placed his down, then just stared at his hands. Glancing at me when I placed mine down as well.

"I-." He stopped, closed his eyes then buried his head in his hands. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Minato, i'm here for you." I would always be here for this boy. His hands shot out, crushing my body to his as he buried his face into my shoulder. Said shoulder immediately dappening do to his tears.

He was shaking, crying, and breathing heavily while hugging me and all I could do in return was scratch his scalp with my finger nails. "I- they were so young, children Nagi, I didn't want to but it was either them or me. I slaughtered them all." I don't think I had ever felt more useless in my lives then I did in that moment. Here he was absolutely devastated and all I could do was sit there and scratch his scalp. "I'm a monster."

His whisper was that of absolute loathing, he hated himself in that moment I could feel it in my very being. "No you're not." He was not a monster and nothing anyone said and anything he did could make me believe that. His arms tightened around me. "Yes I am, I murdered children Nagi, I slaughtered every last one of them in cold blood. I don't even know how you can stand to let me hold you. Let alone me in my presence."

He went to pull away and my arms tightened around him in return. "A monster is someone who can kill without remorse. Someone who can kill another in cold blood and not feel grieved over it. You are not a monster Minato, you are a man who protected his village even though it destroyed you, absolutely tore you apart to do so. You are not a monster, you're a shinobi."

He stopped trying to pull away from me, wrapping his arms around me in return. A bitter laugh leaving his throat as he stated just a bitterly. "What's the difference." I didn't respond, I just let him cry his eyes out while holding onto me. I might have cried as well, seeing him torn down too this point. Seeing Minato like this… I hated this war twenty times more than I had already.

**So things got darker then usual in this one, figured I'd end it here. I really don't have any notes for this or anything to say this chapter speaks for itself I think. So let me know what you guys think so far. Looking forward to seeing your responses. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time!**

**A/N: Still looking for someone to fix my mistakes, if you're interested and have google docs let me know. **

**Music of the chapter: I got so into this scene that I didn't even realize my music had stopped. When? I couldn't tell you but it says that last song I listened too was Wasted By Carrie Underwood. **


End file.
